The Fatal Train Ride
by bananna15
Summary: Its 7th year at Hogwarts and Hermione has grown up. She had a great summer and wants a great year. The year starts out the same as usual with the help of Draco Malfoy. But he helps in more ways then one... DMHG! M for high sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic! This is my 2nd fic ever, my first is very in canon, so I decided to write another 1! I really like the thought of Hermione and Draco together, so yes, this is a ship for them! It is rated M for later content, it is likely (highly likely) to get rather heated in places. I'm a writer who loves criticism, the more the better (well kind of, it lets me know how to improve!) so don't forget to review! Most of the HGDM fics I read have Hermione falling for Draco, so I decided to do it the other way around! I really hope you enjoy this and review your hearts out!  
PS: And I promise not to alter between Hermione's thoughts and Draco's thoughts too much, but it find it just lets every one know what both are thinking, so yea, I hope I'm making sense. Unless my reviewers want me to keep it!  
**

_**CHAPTER 1  
**(EPILOGUE): At the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts Ron and Hermione started dating, Harry and Ginny stopped. Dumbledore had a surprise waiting for Harry. His portrait told him that all of the other horocrux's had been destroyed by R.A.B. Harry found Voldemort and they battled. Several people died, but not many, the allies were saved by last minute adjustments. The Goblins came to their side at the last minute because Voldemort was feeding them to the Giants. It also turned out that Heliopaths were real, Hermione owed Luna an apology, which Luna accepted. Harry found out a way to defeat Voldemort without splitting his soul. You soul only splits if you kill someone by magic. At the end of the battle Harry plunged the sword of Gryffindor through Voldemort. He only suffered a little. All of the Death Eaters were put into Azkaban for a 30 year sentence. Draco was pardoned from this sentence as he was not an official Death Eater. His Dark Mark was only temporary, from task to task. While he was 'off duty' the mark went away. His only duty was to kill Dumbledore, which he did not do, someone else did. His mother hid him away from Voldemort successfully so he would not be killed himself. Azkaban is now guarded by both Dementor's and Heliopaths. The Heliopaths keep the Dementor's in line because they are very bright but have no emotion to take. This all happened in the first week of the holidays. The rest of the summer was the hottest on record in 30 years. Now the holidays have ended...  
_  
"Buy Mum. Bye Dad." she said  
"Have a good year dear." They replied. Her parents both kissed her on the forehead, gave her a hug and then watched her drive off in the taxi.  
"I'll write to you both!" she yelled out the window as the taxi drove off.  
The girl in the taxi recognised the driver. She had seen him 13 times now. He was her regular driver.  
"How has your summer been?" She asked the driver. He would have been nearing 70 now. His stomach had been growing each year and this year was no exception. The more his stomach grew, the less grey hair appeared on his head. His face was wizened and his dark brown eyes sparkled.  
"Good, good. My eldest had another child. I'm now a grandfather of 7! 7 I tell you. How was your summer?" he wheezed out excitedly  
"It was alright. Well quite lonely actually. I couldn't go to my friends house, which is why I'm a bit later this year in getting my taxi." She replied sweetly. She didn't have much family or many friends, so regular contact with this old man was comforting to her. On her first taxi ride she had opened her mouth out of nerves and out spilled her inner most secrets about her new school, and on her way home for the first time she shared everything that had happened. She always made sure she had the same taxi driver after her first year.  
"Ah, your here miss. Do you need help with your trunk?" he asked  
"Thank you! No thanks, I've gotten used to the struggle of moving it." she replied cheerfully  
"Will I be seeing you one last time?" he queried  
"Of course! and for any other taxi matters, you will be the one I ask for. Now have a good year, and take care." she said. She was now very very excited. She shut the taxi door, waved good bye and blew a kiss. As she bent over to pick up her cats carry case, she heard a whistle letting her know that someone had liked what they saw. She turned around and saw a group of 5 guys all staring at her. She bent over again to pick up the handle of her trunk and heard the whistle again. When she walked past them confidently she seductively licked her lip and winked. They just started open mouthed at her. This sort of attention was unusual for her. It had only recently started happening. She caught her full reflection in the window and took a look at herself. Over summer she had definitely filled out. Her breasts had grown from an A cup to a very full C, and she now had a curvaceous body with a slim waist and wide hips. She was wearing a slightly see through pale green blouse with a mint green, lace bra underneath, a grey pencil skirt, and heeled black pointed sling backs. Her top almost pulled across the bust but hung incredibly well down her slender torso. Her skirt clung in all the right places accentuating the sway in her back and her plump behind. She looked at herself side on in the window and ran her hands down her back and over her behind. She liked what she saw. Smiling she continued inside. Once there she made her way to the ladies room and took one final look in the mirror as was her tradition. Her green top picked up the green flecks in her hazel eyes, giving the impression of a hint of cheekiness. Her bushy brown hair had been naturally highlighted by the sun, but was still very bushy, but today her hair had been straightened and was pulled back into an elegant but casual ponytail. Her lips were full and pouty, which she had decided last night suited her new body. Smiling once more she knew she was ready and walked through onto platform 9 3/4. The clock read 10:59 so she hurried over to the scarlet train and heaved her trunk onto the first carriage and found the compartment she was looking for. She opened it and found no one. She put her trunk on rack and let her cat out. She reached up to put her cats carry case next to her trunk when she heard the compartment door slide open. She turned around to see an open mouthed guy with sleek silver blonde hair and amazingly deep grey eyes. She could tell he was well toned even though he was wearing a black polo shirt and jeans.  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked

**DRACO'S P.O.V (TEHEE)**  
"See you mum." Draco said as he let his mother kiss his cheek goodbye  
"I want to see you at Christmas ok?" Narcissa said as Draco smiled and waved goodbye  
'Crap, I'm the only left to board the train.' he thought. His farewell with his mother took longer then what he had expected. His father was still in Azkaban, so it was just him and his mother at home in the manor. She had always been over protective of him, but over the summer she had fair good reason to be extra cautious, so Draco felt it only fair that he let his mother frett before he left. He boarded the first carriage just as the train began to move. He gracefully carried his trunk to the compartment that he was looking for. He opened the door and let his trunk in first, when he looked up he was very surprised at what he saw.  
'How could a new student be Head girl?' He thought to himself, 'And not just any new student, but one with a fabulous body too.'  
This new student had a nice fine waist and broad hips, in other words she was very curvy. He could only see the back of her as she was reaching up to her trunk. When she stretched up the split in her skirt rose until halfway up her slender, well toned, brown thigh. The heels she was wearing made her calf muscles more prominent. The skirt also accentuated her plum behind. All Draco wanted to do was go up behind her and put his hands on her waist, press himself up against her, slowly remove her shirt and nibble on her neck. She started to turn around and he saw the fabric of her shirt straining across her full chest. She turned to face him.  
'What, no way. Granger, Hermione Granger. The mudblood. No. When did she get a body like that? Her body! Woah. No stop thinking like this about Granger.'  
"Can I help you with something?" She said interrupting his thoughts  
'You can definitely help me with something. No, you can't think of Granger like this.'  
"Fine, if you don't want to speak I really don't care, just stop looking at me like that." she said, yet again interrupting his thought pattern. She had a slight smirk on her face. Draco realised his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it. He looked her up and down taking in every inch of her new, curvy, sultry body.  
"It looks as though the summer has done you well Hermione Granger." He said hoping he sounded normal, well, normal for him.  
"Well lets hope the same about you Malfoy. I see your head boy." She said. Her tone of voice let him know that he had spoken normally  
"Clever observation." he said coldly, hoping again he was sounding normal. He was still standing in the doorway. Hermione was walking towards him, and the way she moved her new hips when she walked was making him crazy. She was now standing next to him, but he did not move from the doorway. He looked down at her, and realised that he hair wasn't frizzy, it was nice, smooth and straight. He could see her chest rise and fall slightly and he could see down her top. Draco caught the sight of the top of her mint green, lace bra. He still did not move from the doorway. She squeezed past him and her breasts grazed his toned chest. He caught her eye then Hermione looked down. She had now passed him and Draco absentmindedly put his fingers gently on her waist. He came to his senses when his finger touched her skin. Draco quickly moved them, stepped inside the compartment and slide the door shut. He sat down, stretched his legs out, put his hands up behind his head and let out a deep breath.  
'Why did Granger have to suddenly grow up and get so... so... so good looking?' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2 **_

**HERMIONE'S P.O.V**  
The sorting had just finished, and the feast had been eaten. McGonagall had given the notices and everyone was getting up. Hermione stood up and smiled at Harry and Ron who were across from her. She had sat with her back towards the wall and could see all the way over to the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting.  
"You have your own common room don't you Hermione?" Ron asked  
"Oh, what? Ah, yeah. Well I had better go. I'll see you both tomorrow." Hermione said, feeling distracted from dinner. They were now in the great hall so she hugged them both and went up a different staircase.   
"See you at breakfast." Ron and Harry both said.  
Hermione was walking along the empty corridor listening to her heels click on the ground as she walked. She was thinking about what happened during dinner.  
'Why did Draco keep looking at me? Yes, he was acting weird when we boarded the train, but the way he kept looking at me while we were eating was strange.' she thought. Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the person following her. She rounded a corner and felt someone's fingers on her waist. Hermione spun around and saw no one, so she retraced her steps and looked around the corner but saw no one.  
'How odd.' she thought. She kept on walking to her knew common room. She came to a painting of a boy and girl, both wearing Hogwarts robes, a Heads badge each and both were carrying there books under their arm. They both looked very proud, happy, and comfortable with one another. Hermione looked around and saw that she was standing next to the entrance to the Astronomy Tower.  
'This is a really nice place for a new common room.' She thought. Hermione was about to say her new password when she noticed that the boy was from Slytherin and the girl from Gryffindor. She smiled to her self subconsciously, not knowing that she did.  
"Hey, I'm the new head girl. Were you 2 the first Head boy and girl at Hogwarts?" she asked feeling curious   
"Why yes. We were. We were the first Gryffindor/Slytherin head match. There have only been 7 other Gryffindor/Slytherin Heads." The boy spoke.  
"Well, that's going to change. I'm Hermione from Gryffindor. And the head boy, Draco, is from Slytherin." Hermione told them. They both beamed.  
"That is excellent to hear! Now go inside and enjoy your new common room. I'm not sure if you have been told, but you both will have a week to decide wether or not you will stay in here for the year, or go back to your old rooms. Now, what is the password?" The girl let Hermione know.  
"Unity." she said. They swung themselves open and exposed the common room to Hermione. She stepped in through a small hallway with an open door frame. The common room was painted a cosy cream colour. There was a huge fireplace on the left hand side of the room. On either side of the doorway was a huge floor to ceiling bookcase filled with books. Opposite the fireplace was an equally huge bay window, with a comfortable window seat looking over the Hogwarts grounds. In the living room was 2 comfy, plush, long, chocolate brown couches facing each other. In between them was a sizeable coffee table, big enough for 2 people to work from. Across from the entrance on the last wall was a double sweeping staircase and at the top of the staircase was 3 doors. The one on the left lead to Hermione's room. The middle was the bathroom, and the door on the right lead to Draco's room. In the middle of the staircases was a desk, chair and lamp for writing.   
'I am not going anywhere. I love this room!' Hermione thought. She opened the door to her bedroom and saw that it was painted a soft velvety maroon red, a true Gryffindor colour. There was a king size bed covered in a matching maroon red duvet and crisp white sheets. Next to her bed on either side was a small dark wooden bedside table. There was a wardrobe on the left hand side, on the right there was a door which lead to the bathroom. Above her bed was a window which was the length of her room. Hermione kicked off her heels and let her bare feet touch the cream carpet, which was soft and fluffy. She saw that her trunk was waiting for her at the end of her bed and Crookshanks empty cage. He was asleep on the end of her bed, his ginger fur clashing terribly with the duvet cover. She scratched him behind the ear which he greeted with a hearty pur. 

Hermione stood up with most of her back to her bedroom door and pulled her robes off over her head. She lay them down on her bed next to Crookshanks. Hermione slowly unbuttoned her pale green blouse which she had been wearing underneath her robes. Once all of the buttons were undone, she gently wriggled her shoulders and her top slide down until she caught the collar in her hands. She lay her top over her robes and then undid the zip of her skirt. Hermione bent over slightly pushing the skirt over her behind. She stood up straight and let the skirt fall to the ground revealing matching mint green french knickers. Hermione reached out and shut the door and then bent over to pick up her skirt, which she again, lay over her robes.  
'I hope I packed my silk PJ's.' Hermione thought to herself. Right at the bottom of her trunk she found light purple, floor length silk PJ bottoms.  
'Your kidding. Damn, I must have left my top at home. This will do.' Hermione thought as she pulled out a white singlet top. She removed her lingerie and put her PJ's on.  
'Right, now to find my toothbrush.' She thought as she pulled out her toilet bag and carried it into the bathroom. The bathroom was amazing. It was tiled ceiling to floor in white marble. All of the fixtures were gold. In the middle of the floor was a bath big enough for 4 people to lie down in. In the corners on Hermione's left were 2 huge showers which ended just before both Hermione and Draco's doors, and between those was a vanity unit with a large mirror and 2 basins. At the end of each shower was a linen cupboard filled with plush white towels, bathmats, hand towels and face clothes. On either side of the door leading into the living room were marble toilets. All 3 doors had locks on them ensuring their privacy. Hermione walked up to the basins, put her toilet bag down and fished out her toothbrush and toothpaste. After brushing her teeth she removed her eye make up and was now taking her hair out. She was shaking it out as Draco walked into the room. Hermione looked over at him and couldn't help but stare at his body. He was wearing black cotton boxers and nothing else. He had well toned abs, but he wasn't to muscly. He had a cute blonde snail trail leading into his low sitting boxers.  
"Once you've stopped admiring my body I would like to use the bathroom in private." Draco interrupted Hermione's thoughts with his usual cold drawl.  
"Whatever. Goodnight." Hermione said as she got herself together and left. Back in her room she noticed her breathing was a little bit heavier.  
'Hermione, deal with it. It's a nice body and that's it. You can look all you want, but do not get caught!' She thought to herself. Hermione put away her clothes and climbed into her bed. She heard Draco turn the shower on next door. Hermione smiled to herself thinking how great it was to be back. She fell asleep listening to the sound of the running water in the shower.

**DRACO'S P.O.V **  
"What are you staring at?" Blaise Zabini asked  
"What? Oh nothing." Draco said. In truth he had been staring at Hermione. She was laughing with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
'Malfoy. Pull yourself together. Seriously. She's a Mudblood. Get over it.' He thought  
"Can you pass me the Pumpkin Juice Blaise?" Draco asked  
"Sure, whatever." he replied passing it.  
The feast had now ended, and McGonagall had given her start of year speech.   
"I'll see you guys later. I have my own common room. See you tomorrow." Draco said absent mindedly as he had just seen Hermione sway past.  
"See you at breakfast Malfoy." Blaise said  
Draco rushed out of the Great Hall in time to see Hermione walk up one of the staircases. He silently followed her, keeping in the shadows so she would not see him.  
'That arse. How does she move it like that?' Draco thought, practically mesmerised by the way Hermione moved her hips making her behind sway. They were nearly at the entrance when Hermione rounded a corner. Draco put his hand out, then placed it on her waist again and quickly pulled it away again. He heard Hermione stop, so Draco pulled himself behind a tapestry into a hole in the wall. He heard Hermione stop right next to the tapestry but she didn't pull it back, by the sound of it she had kept walking.  
'Why did you do that? Again! That is the second time you've done that! Get a grip!' He thought angrily to himself. He could now hear Hermione talking vaguely to someone. Draco stepped out from behind the tapestry and poked his head around the corner. He saw Hermione talking to the entrance to their new common room. The portrait was of the first Head boy and girl of Hogwarts. He leaned up against the wall out of view and ran his fingers through his sleek hair letting out a deep breath. He must of been waiting for a while because when he rounded the corner Hermione wasn't there.   
"Hello there young man. You must be who the lovely lady before you called Draco. How do you do?" The Gryffindor Head girl greeted him  
"Yes, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. I am indeed the new Head boy." Draco replied incredibly politly  
"I hope you enjoy your final year. I can assure you, we did. Do you have the password?" The Slytherin Head boy said while winking at the head girl  
"Unity." Draco said and the portrait opened revealing a spacious common room. The first thing that caught Draco's eye was the grand, double sweeping staircase with a desk in between them with a chair in front of it ad a lamp on top of it. Draco looked up the stairs and saw 3 doors. The 1 one the middle he knew would be the bathroom. The 1 on the right he assumed to be his room because the door on the left was open and Draco could see Hermione Scratching her cats ear. She hadn't seen him yet. Draco silently walked forward feeling the rush that voyeurism brought. He carefully walked up the staircase on the left to ensure better viewing. Draco saw Hermione pull her robes over her head. When she lifted her arms Draco could see a flat, tanned stomach. She turned almost side on, so he could see most of her profile. Hermione slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, which was teasing Draco immensely. He could already feel a bulge in his pants. Hermione shook her shoulders gently and caught her blouse in her hands exposing her sexy, mint green, lace bra. Draco didn't realise he was holding his breath. After she Hermione lay her blouse on her bed she leaned forward ever so slightly making her behind even more desirable then normal. She unzipped it, and Draco started rubbing his thigh through his bulging pants. Hermione pushed her skirt down revealing lace, mint green, french knickers. The way the bottom of her behind was sitting out the bottom of her knickers made Draco rub faster. Hermione reached her arm out and closed her bedroom door. Draco took a deep breath and stopped rubbing. He opened his bedroom door. His room was a soft, deep emerald green. On the left hand side of his room was a door which led into the bathroom. He had a king size bed which was covered in an emerald green duvet and crisp white sheets. On the right side of his room was a large wardrobe, and above his bed, taking up the whole wall was a large window looking over the Hogwarts grounds. On either side of his bed were dark wooden bedside tables. Draco saw that his trunk had already been brought up. He sat down on top of it using all of his will power to gain control over his body. It took a while but he did. He removed his robes and carefully placed them on the end of his bed. He pulled his black polo off and put it on top of his robes. After removing his jeans he also placed them on top of his robes. He opened his wardrobe and found a full length mirror. He took a look at his own reflection and felt a slight sense of pride. Draco didn't have to work hard on his body, it basically fell down to good genes. His upper body was well toned, but not overly muscly. He had defined abs and anyone who took a look at his arms would appreciate them. All he was wearing was a pair of black cotton boxers. Draco ran his fingers through his silvery blonde hair again and saw an odd twinkle in his grey eyes. Draco took a deep breath and then opened the bathroom door.

The first thing he noticed was the high quality marble coating the bathroom, the huge bath in the middle of the floor and the separate showers. The second thing he noticed was Hermione. She was wearing pale purple silk PJ bottoms and a white singlet top. The way she was tilting her head, exposing her long neck, shaking out her hair, looked incredibly good. Draco noted that she must have been cold as her nipples were hard. He also noted that her top must have been old as it was see through and he could see the pinkness of her nipples straining against that fabric. He took a deep breath trying to keep in control. Hermione looked up and opened her eyes nice and wide. She was taking in every inch of Draco's body.  
"Once you've stopped admiring my body I would like to use the bathroom in private." Draco interrupted, hoping his usual cold drawl was present in his tone. He noticed her eyes went back to normal and she absentmindedly shook herself slightly  
"Whatever. Goodnight." Hermione said as she took one last look and then left the room. Draco looked down and saw the familiar bulge in his pants.  
'You have to be kidding me. I hope this doesn't happen every time I see her!' Draco thought in disbelief. He walked over to his shower and turned it on. The water was the perfect temperature instantly. He removed his boxers allowing himself to reach his full length. He stepped inside the shower letting the water cascade over his naked body. He put his right hand on the cold marble wall and put all of his weight into his right hand. He closed his eyes and the image of Hermione undressing came to mind. He could see every curve of her body and every movement she made. He lifted his left hand and wrapped it around his member.  
'I hope that the water is loud enough' Draco thought. He did not want Hermione to hear his moaning from his act of self pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'You have to be kidding?!' Hermione thought. She looked at her watch on her bedside table. She was late. Class started in 20 minutes. Hermione had  
had the best night sleep she'd had for a while. Her new bed was incredibly comfortable. Her bed at home was nice, her old bed at Hogwarts was really  
nice, but her new bed was fantastic!  
'Crap, crap, bollocks, crap.' She thought as she rolled out of bed and summoned some toast from the great hall for her breakfast as she wouldn't have time to go down and eat. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a pale yellow shirt, she ran into the bathroom. After locking all the doors, she undressed and had a very quick shower. She stepped out and realised that she didn't even have a towel ready. Hermione carefully ran over to Draco's door, unlocked it, unlocked the main door and carefully ran over to her linen cupboard, pulled out a fluffy white towel wrapped it around her hair, and another one for her wet body. Hermione hurried through to her bedroom, shutting the bathroom door behind her. She ruffled through her trunk to find some lingerie. She found a plain white demi bra and matching white french knickers. She quickly threw them on, as well as the clothes she picked out before. She let her hair down, saw that it was curly again, so she pulled out her wand and let it dry her hair. Hermione found her hair product and let it work its muggle magic to stop the frizz, but keep the  
curls. Happy with her hair, she quickly put on some mascara. Hermione pulled her robes on over her head and went out into the living room.  
"Morning." Hermione said to Draco who was sitting on one of the couches. He was running late as well  
"Morning." He replied, "And since when is the famous Granger ever late?"  
"Shut up Malfoy, have you seen any toast in here?" Hermione asked him. He narrowed his eyes  
"On the coffee table." Draco told her as he picked up a piece as well. He leaned back on the couch and took a bite. Hermione looked at him in disbelief, walked over to him and picked up 3 pieces of toast.  
"Come on, let's go. We are already late, and we need our timetables." Hermione said.  
She walked to the portrait hole and looked around. Draco was still sitting there  
"Will you hurry up." Hermione said, starting to get irritated.  
"Fine. I'm coming." Draco said picking up another couple of pieces of toast. Hermione hurried out with Draco following. She hurried along the corridors eating her breakfast. She was nearly finished her last piece of toast when she reached the great hall, spotted Ron and Harry, and she made her way over to them. She sat right in between them, making them both look at her and move over.  
"Morning Hermione. How come your late?" Ron asked  
"I slept in. My bed is far too comfortable for my own good." She said, picking up his class of juice and taking a mouthful.  
"Oh really? How about after class we go take a look?" Ron said jokingly. Hermione laughed and smiled.  
"Morning Harry. How are you?"  
"Morning. Oh alright, you know. Just things." Harry said absentmindedly playing with his spoon.  
"Harry, look, deal with it. Do something about it. I don't want to see you moping around for much longer ok. At the most I give you 3 more days." Hermione said forcefully but nicely all the same.  
"OK. Here comes McGonagall with our timetables." Harry said changing the subject.  
"Ahh, good morning Miss Granger. I see you were late this morning. Please do not make a habit out of it. Here is your timetable. Look over it and just make sure those are the subjects that you still want to take." Professor McGonagall told Hermione, handing her timetable over. Hermione looked over and saw that all of her subjects were there.  
"Thanks Professor, everything seems fine. And I promise not to be late." Hermione said. McGonagall smiled and nodded and handed Harry and Ron their  
timetables. Once McGonagall left they all looked over each others.  
"I'm not sure if I like Mondays. Double Potions, double Transfiguration, and then double Defense against the Dark Arts." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
"Ron, take a closer look. Every subject we have is almost always a double period. I have only 2 study's a week where as you and Harry have at least 6!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes.

Hermione made her way down to the potions dungeons following Ron and Harry. Her hair was bouncing as she walked and she noticed a few stares from the  
male population at Hogwarts. She smiled and noticed that the attention she was getting was making her sway her hips a little more with each step. As she rounded the last corner she felt someone touch her waist.  
'Who keeps doing this?' She thought, she turned around and the corridor was crowded with people making their way to class. She frowned and pouted  
slightly, then turned around, took a deep breath, smiled to herself and kept walking.  
"What are you waiting for. In you go." Hermione said to Harry and Ron who were waiting for her in front of the class. They walked in to find that the class had been rearranged to only 2 people at a table.  
"Ill sit separately today ok, but I will be wanting this made up to me." Hermione said cheekily, and walked off to the other side of the room where there was only one more free desk. She took her seat. Slughorn walked in, well waddled in, and addressed the class.  
"Good day. This is you final year at N.E.W.T potions and I expect to see you all working to your best abilities. The potions you will be making this year are very complex," Slughorn began, but was rudely interrupted by someone entering the class. Hermione turned around to see who it was and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her.  
"Looks as though we are working together today Granger." Draco said with a smirk  
"Ahh, Mr Malfoy. How nice of you to join us. Do you have a reason for you unusual arrival?" Slughorn asked Draco. Draco looked around the class, smirked at Blaise Zabini, and another Slytherin boy.  
"No, reason, just ran into an old friend." He said slyly  
"Well Malfoy. Next time you see an 'old friend' tell her you will meet her after my class." Slughorn informed him sharply. Hermione looked at him  
'You have to be kidding me. Meeting an old friend? Pahlease, and I have to work with him today.' Hermione thought, she fought the urge to roll her eyes and won. She looked over at Draco and saw that his cheeks were flushed.  
'Is that from his friend or his he the slightest bit embarrassed?' She thought again. Potions went by uneventful. Hermione did most of the work, because whatever Draco touched he seemed to drop, and when Hermione would pick it up, Draco would be smirking. Transfiguration wasn't much better, Hermione had to work with Draco again, and he made no effort to transfigure their piece of parchment into a dress coat. Defense was good. Lupin was back as teacher which Hermione, Ron and Harry thoroughly enjoyed. After dinner Hermione went up to her dorm, kicked her flat shoes off and flopped back onto the couch facing the doorway. There was a small fire in the fireplace heating up the room to almost a sauna temperature.  
'Ah, I wish I had TV sometimes. There is no homework tonight, thankfully.' Hermione thought. She lay there on the couch and could feel herself heating up and getting sleepy. Hermione undid the buttons on her shirt, slipped it off and removed her cream camisole, just dropping it on the floor. Hermione put her shirt back on, but failed to redo the buttons back up. She lay back on the couch, bent her left leg and placed her foot flat on the couch. She lifted her right arm up and rested her head on. Hermione closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep.  
'What's that noise?' Hermione thought groggily. She stretched her legs out and her arms up. Suddenly it seemed to get darker. Hermione opened her hazel eyes and found herself looking into curious grey ones. The owner of the grey eyes took a step back and his full face came into view. It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione felt something heavy fall onto her. She sat up and saw Blaise Zabini standing behind Draco and could fell his eyes roaming over her body. As a nervous habit, Hermione made to put her hand in her top and re arrange her bra strap, but her hand felt no barrier. She looked down and saw her top was still unbuttoned and her full breasts were sitting snuggly in her white demi bra. She was shocked. Hermione pulled her top closed and looked down at the heavy thing Draco had just dropped. It was the spare quilt from his room. She knew this because it was emerald green. Hermione wrapped her body in, picked up her camisole, and avoided eye contact with both guys.  
"Thanks." Hermione mumbled through a very red face as she made her way up the stairs  
"Hey, Granger. Anytime you need help with that new body of yours, just let me know ok. I can help." Blaise said cheekily, but seriously. Hermione gave him a look but he just winked at her. Hermione went a deeper shade of red, but noticed that Draco wasn't looking at her. This made her curious.  
'Why wasn't he looking at me? He was respecting me? How very very very odd.' Hermione thought

**DRACO'S P.O.V**

Draco woke up to the sound of running water. He sat up, looked around and noticed the sun was up. Way up. He looked at his bedside clock. He had 15  
minutes to go down to the great hall and get his timetable before classes started.  
'Ahh, it's too early.' he thought. But all the same he swung his legs over the side of the bed, stretched his arms over his head and then scratched his stomach. He always slept in his boxers. Draco yawned and heard that the water had been turned off.  
'Ah, Shower. That should wake me.' he thought. Draco walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. What he saw woke him. Hermione was mostly  
facing away from him. She had just tied her hair up in a towel. And that is all she was wearing. All Draco could do was stare. Hermione had the softest looking skin he had ever seen. Her body was tanned to a nice olive skin tone. She had no tan lines which made Draco curious  
'Does she sunbathe naked?' he thought. From the angle she was standing on, Draco could see 1 plump, perfect breast with a small, erect, pink nipple. It was the perfection of what a breast should look like. Draco could not see Hermiones most private regions, but he had a very nice view of that behind that made him crazy. Her legs seemed to go on forever. They were well toned and very touchable.  
'Those legs. That arse. That waist. Those breasts. That neck. Hermione Granger. Incredible.' Draco thought. He was frozen in the doorway. Hermione broke his train of thought, kind of, when she took hold of another fluffy white towel, wrapped it around her naked self and walked out of the bathroom, into her room and closed the door behind her. Draco pulled himself together. Looked down and saw a straining bulge in his boxers.  
'Not this morning, please not this morning.' he thought. Draco walked into the bathroom. Locked all 3 doors, removed his boxers letting his manhood extend to its full size, and he stepped into an ice cold shower. His bulging erection was gone within minutes and Draco turned the heat of the shower up. He finished. Dried himself with one of the towels, wrapped it around his waist, picked up his boxers, unlocked all the doors and went into his room. Draco found a pair of navy blue cotton boxer briefs, jeans and a white t-shirt. He pulled his school robes on and took a look at himself in the mirror.  
'Hmmm, my hair looks good today.' Draco thought. Usually he put a little bit of product in his hair, but he liked the look of it now. it was softer and framed his face better. He looked more... grown up and mature. Draco went downstairs. He sat down on the couch and looked at the coffee table. He frowned, there was a large pile of toast just sitting on the coffee table. He picked up and piece and ate it.  
'Hmm, do I wait for Hermione, or do I just go down?' Draco pondered. He had just finished his piece of toast when Hermione came rushing down the stairs  
looking flustered.  
"Morning." Hermione said. Draco looked at her deciding on how to act towards her.  
"Morning." He replied, "And since when is the famous Granger ever late?" Draco decided to act like his normal arrogant self towards her. He didn't want her suspecting anything.  
"Shut up Malfoy, have you seen any toast in here?" Hermione asked him looking around. She was obviously in a rush. He narrowed his eyes  
"On the coffee table." Draco told her as he picked up a piece as well. He leaned back on the couch and took a bite. He was watching her with interest. When she was in a rush and in her uniform, she just looked like her normal, ordinary self. There was nothing extraordinary about her. Hermione looked at him in disbelief, walked over to him and picked up 3 pieces of toast.  
"Come on, lets go. We are already late, and we need our timetables." Hermione said. She walked to the portrait hole and looked around. Draco was still sitting there  
"Will you hurry up." Hermione said, starting to get irritated.  
"Fine. I'm coming." Draco said picking up another couple of pieces of toast. Hermione hurried back to the portrait hole and left. Draco got up and followed behind her. When she was in a rush her hips did not sway in the sexy way that it had been.  
'Thank god.' Draco thought to himself. When they reached the great hall Draco sat in the seat between Crabbe and Blaise. He watched Hermione rush  
towards Harry and Ron and push herself between them.  
"Morning." Draco greeted them  
"Morning. How come your late?" Blaise asked  
"Well, you know. Its hard having to share your bathroom with a girl who locks the doors." Draco said slyly  
"What, is the infamous Malfoy trying to get with mudblood Granger?" Blaise asked, half joking, half been dead serious  
"Ha, she wishes. Oh, do you have my timetable?" Draco asked as he started eating some bacon.  
"Here you go. We don't have a very good morning. Look, double Potions, double Transfiguration, and double Defense. What's with the doubles?" Blaise  
asked Draco, not really expecting an answer.  
"Come on, lets go to class. You said we had potions first, right?" Draco answered. He looked across to Hermione and saw McGonagall talking to her sternly while Hermione looked as though she was apologising. Blaise and Draco were nearly at the dungeons when Draco realised something  
"Oh fuck. I've left my books behind. I'll see you soon." He told Blaise. Blaise just rolled his eyes. Draco followed the short cut up to the common room, found his books and then followed the short cut back. By now the corridors were full of people. He walked out of where he was and saw Hermione practically swagger past, Draco smirked and yet again, he reached out and touched her waist.  
'What the fuck is your problem?' Draco thought to himself and he pulled his hand away and blended in with the crowd. Hermione turned around and the way  
she pouted made that oh so familiar bulge in his pants return  
'Oh, great. Seriously, now is not a good time! But thank God for robes.' Draco thought. Draco watched as Hermione turned back, she looked as though she took a deep breath and Draco heard her say  
"What are you waiting for. In you go." to Harry and Ron. Draco watched Hermione, Ron and Harry go into the potions class, and very quickly the corridors emptied of people.  
'Come on. Go down.' Draco kept thinking. Nothing he thought would make his bulge go away, he even tried to think of Umbridge naked. All that did was make him feel queasy. He was starting to ache. There was only one way to get rid of it. Draco threw himself into the nearest bathroom, locked himself into a stall and cast a silencing charm on himself. Draco quickly undid his jeans, which made some of the aching subside. His full length was now free. He pulled it out from the tent which had been created in his cotton boxer briefs. Draco licked his left hand and wrapped it around his pulsating member. For some reason he was more turned on now then ever. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he could get caught at any minute by another student or teacher. Draco varied his grip and he began to pant. His stroking became more furious as he could feel the end nearing. Draco felt that familiar pleasurable feeling of his own discharge been released. He looked down and he could see it escaping, his now limp member, on to the ground. Feeling slightly ashamed that it was Hermione Granger that made him feel like this Draco quickly cleaned himself up with his wand. He took a look at him self in the mirror before he left the bathroom. His cheeks were every so slightly flushed. Turning on the tap he splashed some water on his face and dried it off with a towel he conjured up.  
'Ok. What's your story for been late?' Draco thought to himself as he made his way to class  
'Get your act together. Remember, you are Draco Malfoy. Just act like you have for the past 6 years.'He took a deep breath and slightly shook himself, then opened the potions door, quickly looked around and saw the only empty seat was next to Hermione, and started to walk towards her.  
"Looks as though we are working together today Granger." Draco said with a smirk hoping like hell he sounded like his rude arrogant self.  
"Ahh, Mr Malfoy. How nice of you to join us. Do you have a reason for you unusual arrival?" Slughorn asked Draco. Draco looked around the class, smirked at Blaise Zabini, and another Slytherin boy, Thomas Peach.  
"No, reason, just ran into an old friend." He said slyly. He winked at Blaise, and Blaise smirked back.  
'Everyone seems to think im been my normal self. Keep it up.' he thought  
"Well Malfoy. Next time you see an 'old friend' tell her you will meet her after my class." Slughorn informed him sharply. Draco saw Hermione look at him with a hint of amusement and another hint of disbelief. He saw her frown ever so slightly, then look away. Potions was a mess. The very first thing he picked up he dropped, and he couldn't seem to pull himself together after that. It didn't help that whatever he dropped Hermione would pick up. She would lean over, or across or away from him to retrieve what had been dropped. When they were in Transfiguration Draco and Hermione were made to work together again. They were sitting uncomfortably close together trying to transfigure a piece of parchment into a dress coat. But the way Hermione smelled drove Draco's mind away from anything educational, well, he wanted Hermione to educate him, but that was a different story. Defense was probably Draco's best class of the day, Lupin was back been the teacher, and even though Draco had to listen to Blaise and a few other Slytherins moan about Lupin, Draco didn't mind. He was sitting up the back of the class and Hermione was up they front. Way up the front so she could not distract him.  
"I'm starving, lets go to the kitchens." Blaise said as Defense finished.  
"Ok. My mother's éclairs just aren't as good as the Hogwarts ones. But I wont be telling her that." Draco said laughing.  
"Yea, my Mothers treacle tarts are terrible, but she knows they are my favourites, so she continues to make them." Blaise said laughing as well. They made there way down to the kitchen where the house elves gave them enough food to feed all of Slytherin for a week.  
"So, lets go back up to my common room." Draco suggested  
"Defiantly. I cant stand the 2nd years." Blaise said once he finished his mouthful. When they reached Draco's common room, they were deep in conversation. They walked into the room and put the knapsacks of food down in front of one of the book cases.  
"...ha ha, and then... Woah." Blaise said as he stopped in his tracks and Draco nearly walked into him.  
"What?" Draco began, "Ahh, wow." Both Blaise and Draco had seen Hermione. There she was lying on the couch, with one of her legs bent against the back  
of the couch and one of her arms behind her head. She was fast asleep.  
"I think you've hit the jackpot." Blaise said, trying to keep cool. Draco kept his face blank. He knew what Blaise was talking about now. This was now the 3rd time now he had seen Hermione like this. Hermione was lying on the couch with her pale yellow shirt unbuttoned and very open. Her breasts were sitting snuggly in her white demi bra. Her tanned skin contrasted nicely with the colour of her bra. Her stomach was flat and toned. Hermiones other hand suddenly moved, making Blaise jump, to the waist band of jeans and she slid just the tips of her fingers in.  
"Stay here, don't move." Draco said to Blaise.  
"Whatever man." Blaise replied. Draco quietly ran upstairs and picked up the emerald green quilt from his bed. He made his way down the stairs to find Blaise standing over Hermione  
'What is he doing?' Draco thought. walking slowly towards Blaise he suddenly realised what he was going to do.  
"Blaise, I wouldn't do that if I was you. Now go and stand by the stairs." Draco hissed. Blaise had a guilty look on his face and out his wand away. He walked over and stood behind Draco. Draco walked quietly over to Hermione so as not to wake her. He bent over to pick up her camisole from the ground. His hand was nearly there when she streatched and her eyes fluttered open. Draco froze and they were looking into each others eyes, when Draco could feel himself go red. He pulled his head back, and dropped the quilt on her. He stepped back and Hermione sat up. She looked a little worried and she reached her hand over to her bra strap. She looked down and saw the state of her clothing and a look of shock and horror escaped over her face. She grabbed her top together and puller Draco's quilt around her body. Hermione reached down, picked up her camisole, stood up and kept her eyes down. As she walked past Draco she said quietly  
"Thanks." Her face was very red  
"Hey, Granger. Anytime you need help with that new body of yours, just let me know ok. I can help." Blaise said cheekily, but seriously when Hermione was half way up the stairs. Hermione gave him a look but he just winked at her. Hermione went a deeper shade of red. Draco refused to look at her. When she reached her room and shut the door behind her Blaise opened his mouth again  
"That is what you have to live with. I would love to be Head Boy this year. Why did you stop me?"  
"Yes I have to live with that, but remember its Hermione Granger, the mudblood bookworm from the last 6 years. The Gryffindor mudblood. Seriously Blaise, why were you going to perform Diffindo on her bra? Wouldn't you rather take it off with you hands, teeth, let her take it off?" Draco said quietly. He did not like the way Blaise had been oogling her for some reason. It just bothered him and he had no idea why.  
"Oh yea, of course I would have wanted to take it off myself, but sometimes, in moments like that, its kinkier to do it with out her knowing. And Draco, im sure someone will make an exception for her. She grew up over summer, and in all the right places too." Blaise replied. Draco just mumbled and answer.

(A/N): Yes I know it seems as though Draco and Blaise are the best of  
friends. They kind of are. Blaise is a sort of no nonsense guy, kind of  
like Draco. Crabbe and Goyle just aren't very bright, and Draco drifted away  
from them in HBP, so I decided to keep it like that because I don't like them  
(haha). And ive always thought that Draco and Blaise have been friends or  
have known each other since long before Hogwarts. Lets just say Draco is  
growing up!!  
Now you know what to do, Read and Review!!! I love reviews, come on; give  
me the good, the bad and the ugly of my story!! Tell me what you love and  
what you hate. Tell me what you want to see happen!!! I hope you enjoyed  
reading it!! And I'll update as soon as I can.Oh and 1 more thing, no Hermione does not look like a goddess, but their  
reactions are justifiable. For the last 6 years Hermione has not had an  
ounce of sexiness to her. Her body has been up and down, no curves,  
nothing. Something happened over summer and she finished puberty and it is  
just a very shocking transformation. And anyway, how often in boarding  
school do you find a girl almost topless asleep???


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) Hey!! Just a warning, this chapter contains a bit of sexual content.  
Enjoy!!

**Chapter 4**

**  
****Hermione's P.O.V**  
It had been over a week since the incident with Draco and Blaise. Hermione was now feeling perfectly at home in her new common room and had no desire to go back to the Gryffindor one. Draco was staying in the common room as well. Lying on her bed wearing on of Ron's old shirts she thought  
'It's not that bad living with Draco. He doesn't talk much, but hey.'  
Hermione picked up her quill and began to write a reply to the letter Victor Krum sent her 2 days ago. He wanted to know how her summer went.

_Dear Victor,  
My summer went well! I helped Harry defeat Lord Voldemort. It was a  
tough battle and I'm sure you've heard all the details anyway. Ron and I  
broke up shortly after the battle. I was a little upset, but we had our  
reasons to want to end it..._

_  
_Hermione put her quill down. She re read over what she had written and hoped that it didn't sound to cold.  
'It's to cold. I don't want to tell him. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone.' Hermione thought. She put her quill and ink on the bedroom floor, screwed up the letter into a ball and threw it over. Rolling over, she looked at the ceiling and thought about her summer.

_FLASHBACK  
Ron and Hermione were alone for the first time in 3 weeks. The war  
had ended a week ago, and the world was now blissfully happy.  
Including Ron and Hermione. They were in the kitchen eating a romantic  
dinner by candle light.  
"Follow me. There are more surprises for you tonight." Ron whispered in  
Hermione's ear. Hermione giggled and followed Ron. Everyone else was at  
Bill and Fleur's new house. Ron and Hermione had come back from their  
wedding celebrations 2 days early. Mrs Weasley did not mind, she liked  
seeing her youngest son happy. Hermione took 2 steps out  
the door and gasped. Ron had outlined a path with floating candles and  
faerie lights. At the end of the path was a small hut. Hermione squealed  
and made her way down the path holding Ron's hand.  
"Ron, this is gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed. She looked around and saw  
a rug on the ground in the middle, with 2 plates, 2 bowls, 2 sets of cutlery,  
2 glasses and a bottle of mead. Around the edge of the hut were  
more candles and faerie lights. Ron just blushed.  
"Come, sit down. Now what would you like for dessert?" he asked as he  
sat down and patted the ground next to him. He seemed a little  
nervous Hermione noticed.  
"Chocolate Mud cake sounds perfect." Hermione replied as she sat  
down next to him. Ron silently conjured up two pieces of chocolate  
mud cake, both with a helping of plain yoghurt on the side. They both  
started eating.  
"Thank you Ron, this is really lovely." Hermione said. She put her cake  
aside, leaned over, put her hand on Ron's neck and kissed him. He  
kissed back, but the kiss felt different, it didn't have its usual  
passion. Hermione gently bit his earlobe, ran her hand down Ron's body  
and left it resting at the top of his thigh. She kissed him again, and  
this time she knew something was wrong. Hermione pulled her hand back,  
feeling incredibly self conscious. She could fell a tear welling up in  
her eye, and she tried to stop it, but couldn't. Hermione felt Ron wipe  
it away gently. He left his hand cupping her face and he lifted her head  
up so she was looking at him.  
"I'm sorry Hermione. There's something I have to tell you." Ron said  
softly. Hermione could fell more tears about to fall, but she held them  
back.  
"Ok. 'Im listening." Hermione said a little more defensively then what  
she would have liked to.  
"Hermione, you know you are a great person, and I never want to hurt  
you..." Ron began.  
"I can fell a but coming along here." Hermione interrupted  
"...Haa, yes, there is a but coming up. And i would never want to hurt  
you, BUT we have to break up." Ron hurried the last part. The tears fell  
from Hermione's eyes, and she tried to stay calm  
"Can I ask why we are breaking up?" Hermione asked. At this Ron went  
bright red, all the way up his ears and through his hair. Hermione  
frowned.  
"Ah yes, the reason. Well, it has nothing to do with you, well it kind of  
does, but well you see the thing is is that, well. Hmm, how do I put  
this? Over the last few years I've found myself more attracted to-to-to,  
well, to guys. I thought it was just what all guys went through. But over  
the last several weeks the feelings have been getting stronger and I  
realised not all guys feel this way, just the well you know, gay guys."  
Ron rushed the last part. Hermione looked at him. Ron was fidgeting and  
feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Hermione laughed and then she felt  
really bad.  
"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!" Ron said, feeling a little  
hurt.  
"Well it's just that, all I can think is when before you said 'there is a  
but coming up'. I'm sorry, but I don't know why that is funny. That's  
alright Ron. That would explain a few things. I'm not mad, I'm not hurt,  
well just a teensy little bit, but not enough to matter. Have you told  
anyone else?" Hermione said still laughing. Ron laughed  
"Well that was kind of funny. And no I haven't told anyone else. Not even  
Harry. So please don't tell anyone."  
"Ok, of course I won't tell anyone. Thank you for being honest." Hermione  
said...  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
_  
Hermione sat up, fished around in her trunk for a muggle treat for Crookshanks and gave it to him making him purr thankfully. Hermione looked around for more parchment but couldn't see any.  
'Oh great. I have to go downstairs.' She thought rolling her eyes. Her bedroom door was open and she hadn't heard Draco come home all evening so she just ran down the stairs in what she was wearing (one of Ron's old t-shirts and her usual french knickers, tonight in black). Hermione leaned over the desk in between the two staircases and rummaged around looking for her spare parchment. She found it and then froze. Hermione heard someone stand up from one of the couches and walk towards her. She made to turn around but the person grabbed her arms and stopped her. Hermione held her breath and tried not to panic. The person holding her moved their strong hands off her arms and held her waist. They then pushed themselves hard up against Hermione, and whispered in her ear  
"Stop flaunting your mudblood body around this common room."  
Hermione recognised it to be Draco's voice. This made her furious. She spun around and pushed him up against the side of the staircase.  
"What exactly do you mean?" Hermione said. She had pressed herself up against Draco so he couldn't move away from her.  
"You know what I mean. You undress with your bedroom door open. You use the bathroom without locking the doors, you fall asleep on the couch practically topless, and now, you just bounce down the stairs wearing that." Draco said coldly, going ever so slightly pink. Hermione was shocked. She didn't realise she had been doing it. Her face fell, and she saw Draco's eyes change and soften a little bit.  
"You can speak to me like that whenever you want but you cannot speak to me  
like that in here." Hermione said trying to not feel embarrassed  
"I'm sorry to say it so harshly, but I had to say something." Draco said quietly. Draco ran his hand down Hermione's arm. Hermione could feel herself softening up. Her hands instinctly pulled up his dark blue top. Her fingers traced their way around his belly button and ended up sitting just above his waistband. She smiled slightly for two reasons; the first because it felt so natural to be doing this with him. The second reason, Hermione could feel a good sized bulge pressing up against her. Draco smiled at Hermione. Hermione had never seen him smile at anyone like that,  
and she had never had anyone smile at her like that. Draco ran his hands over Hermione's soft skin, across her stomach, up her waist and he gently ran his thumbs over the bottom of her breasts. He lifted up Hermione with ease and sat her on the desk they were standing next to. Draco lifted Hermione's top over her head revealing her breasts. The ones he has wanted to hold and touch since the day on the train. Draco sat down in the desk chair, put his hands on Hermione's back and ran his tongue over Hermione's left breast. When his tongue found her hard nipple he wrapped his tongue around it, placed his mouth around it and gently bit it causing a moan of pleasure to escape out of Hermione's mouth. He sucked it and kissed it and  
then ran his tongue over to her right breast and did the same thing. Draco could feel Hermione breathing heavier which caused her to push more of her breast into his mouth. He pulled Hermione closer to him so she was sitting right on the edge. Draco started kissing down to Hermione belly button but she slid herself off the desk and sat in his lap. A look of surprise flashed through Draco's eyes and Hermione gave a cheeky smile. She kissed his neck, kissed up his jaw line then sucked on his right earlobe. Hermione pulled Draco's top off and ran her hands ever so lightly down Draco's fabulous body. She ran the tips of her fingers across the top of Draco's pants, and then slowly undid his belt and pants. She wriggled his pants down a little  
bit and gently did the same to his boxers releasing him. It was as though she was carefully unwrapping a present. Hermione looked him in the eye, traced her finger around his tip and then ran her finger down. She wrapped her hand around him and started moving it up and down. She varied her grip and her speed, still looking him in the eye. She could see the looks of pleasure in his face. Suddenly Hermione stopped. She got off Draco, picked up her top and walked up to her room and shut the door.

_Dear Victor,  
How are you? My summer went well thank you! How was yours? As you've probably already heard I helped Harry defeat Voldemort. I was quite glad that it happened at the start of the holidays so that I could peacefully enjoy the rest of them!! Ron and I broke up about a week after. We both thought about it and decided we made better friends then, well you know, so it all worked out for the best. I was a little bit upset for a few days but I pulled myself together and now I'm fine with it. Summer was incredibly hot this year, so I spent most of it outside reading. I also made a new friend. His name is Massimo and comes from a small village in Tuscany, Italy. He  
found me sunbathing in the backyard one day, it was quite embarrassing actually, but he was embarrassed as well. Now we are really good friends, he kept me company during the rest of the summer and I learnt some Italian siete impressionati?  
Its great being back at school! I was made Head Girl!!! I was so happy when I found out. I have my own common room, well almost my own, I have to share it with the Head Boy, who, umm how do I put this. Let's just say he has changed over the summer. Ill finish this letter here, I have a few essays to write, have fun, look  
after yourself, and take care._

_Hermione xoxo_

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco was lounging on one of the couches reading a muggle book by someone called Robin Hobb.  
'Ha, if only they knew about real magic.' He thought to himself. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, put his book down and saw Hermione rummaging through the desk wearing nothing but a guys top and some black knickers which cut off just across the bottom of your behind.  
'Are you fucking with me?' he thought incredulously 'I could see her lying on her bed wearing that but coming downstairs is just crossing the line.'  
Draco stood up and walked over to her. He saw Hermione stiffen at the sound of him moving towards her. She made to turn around but he was faster. Draco grabbed her by the arms and held her tight. When he heard her stop breathing he moved his hands to her waist pushed himself hard up against her and whispered in her ear  
"Stop flaunting your mudblood body around this common room."  
Hermione spun around catching him off guard allowing her to push him against the side of the staircase.  
"What exactly do you mean?" Hermione said. She had pressed herself up against him so he couldn't move away from her. Not that he wanted to at this point anyway.  
"You know what I mean. You undress with your bedroom door open. You use the bathroom without locking the doors, you fall asleep on the couch practically topless, and now, you just bounce down the stairs wearing that." Draco said coldly, going ever so slightly pink. Draco watched her face carefully as it went from shock to revelation. Draco felt his gaze soften a little bit.  
'She really didn't know she was doing it.' He thought to himself amazed.  
"You can speak to me like that whenever you want but you cannot speak to me  
like that in here." Hermione said going ever so slightly pink in embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry to say it so harshly, but I had to say something." Draco said quietly.  
'It's driving me crazy.' He secretly added to himself as he ran his hands down Hermione's arms softly. He could feel Hermione softening up, then she lifted up his dark blue top, traced her fingers around his belly button then left them lingering just above his waistband. Draco could feel that familiar bulge in his pants but this time he wanted to encourage it. To have Hermione encourage it. Hermione smiled at Draco causing him to smile back. A smile he has never given anyone before. This just felt so nice and natural to him, especially with her. Draco ran his hands over Hermione's soft skin, across her stomach, up her incredible waist and gently ran his thumbs over the bottom of her soft, supple breasts. He lifted up Hermione with ease and sat her on the desk they were standing next to. Draco lifted Hermione's top over her head revealing her breasts. The ones he has wanted to hold and touch since the day on the train. Draco sat down in the desk chair, put his hands on the sway in Hermione's back and ran his tongue over Hermione's left breast. When his tongue found her hard nipple he wrapped his tongue around it, placed his mouth around it and gently bit it causing a moan of pleasure to escape out of Hermione's mouth. This made him smile to himself. He sucked it and kissed it and then ran his tongue over to her right breast and did the same thing. Draco could feel Hermione breathing heavier which caused her to push more of her breast into his mouth. He pulled Hermione closer to him so she was sitting right on the edge. Draco could see where he wanted to go. He could just imagine the warmth and softness of it. All he could think about know was carefully sliding a finger in, hearing that moan again followed by a casual flick of his tongue. Draco started kissing down to Hermione's belly button and past it but she slid herself off the desk and sat in his lap. Draco could feel a look of surprise flash through his eyes causing Hermione to give him a cheeky smile. She kissed his neck, kissed up his jaw line then sucked on his right earlobe. Hermione pulled Draco's top off and ran her hands ever so lightly down Draco's toned body. She ran the tips of her fingers across the top of Draco's pants, and then slowly undid his belt and pants causing him to take a sharp breath. Hermione wriggled his pants down a little bit and gently did the same to his boxers releasing him. To Draco it looked as though she was carefully unwrapping a present. Hermione looked him in the eye, traced her finger around his tip and then ran her finger down. She wrapped her hand around him and started moving it up and down. She varied her grip and her speed, still looking him in the eye. Draco could tell that she could see the looks of pleasure in his face. Suddenly Hermione stopped. She got off Draco, picked up her top and walked up to her room and shut the door.

Draco sat there gob smacked for a few minutes. The shock took his erection away, so he did his pants up, put his top back on and walked dazed up to his room closing the door behind him. He lay on his bed thinking  
'What was that? And why did she stop? Control yourself better next time Draco, what were you thinking?!'  
He lay there for ages still a little stunned. Draco eventually fell asleep and woke up the next day with a very impressive morning wood. He had been dreaming about been back on the desk and how busy his tongue wanted to be.

(A/N) Hope you like it, its been a while since ive written this story so if it seems a bit different from the other chapters I apologize. Don't forget to review!! Reviews are great!! Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N) There is going to be quite a bit of sexual content in this chapter. Descriptive sexual content. Just thought id let you know first!!**_

**CHAPTER 5**

**Hermione's P.O.V**  
Hermione lay awake in bed this morning thinking about what happened yesterday evening.  
'Why did he look at me like that? This is Malfoy, the pure blood who has despised everything about me since the first day we meet. Called me names, bullied me, and looked at me with pure disgust. But the look he gave me yesterday, the way he touched me yesterday, the way I touched him back, how much I enjoyed it. And I could tell he was enjoying it! Urgh I'm confused.' She thought  
Hermione rolled over in bed; scratched Crookshank's behind the ear and was glad it was Saturday. She was still lying there thinking about yesterday when she heard the shower get turned on and suddenly she thought  
'Fine, I'm going to test him.' With a sly smile on her face.  
Hermione got out of bed, picked up her wand, pointed it at the bathroom door and whispered "Alohomora". Still holding her wand Hermione walked silently into the bathroom and could see Draco through the gold shower curtain. She walked up to it, pulled the curtain back

"Hi." She said shyly  
Draco jumped and turned around with a look of immense shock across his face. Hermione was standing in front of him wearing her old, very tight, almost see through white camisole and black french knickers. Draco looked her up and down, while Hermione took in his body. His milky skin toned to perfection. She could see an outline of abs, but they weren't bulging. There was only one part of him bulging and Hermione had watched that happen causing her to suddenly become very wet. Everyone knew he had toned arms, but standing here looking at him Hermione could see his whole body was naturally toned with not much effort at all.  
"I just thought we could pick up where we left off yesterday. But on one condition." Hermione said. She waited for Draco to say something but he just continued to look at her. The water splashing off his body was landing on Hermione making her top wet. Hermione slipped off her knickers, stepped out of them and continued talking.  
"The one condition is no touching. You are not allowed to touch me."  
Hermione saw a look of rage flicker across his face before he composed himself.  
"Ok, and what happens if I don't comply?" He asked roughly  
"Oh, well if you do touch me, I'll put a body bind curse on you." Hermione said lightly. She took his stunned silence as agreement and stepped into the shower soaking her top right through. Hermione pressed herself up against him and nibbled his neck. She took a step back, peeled her wet top off her and let it land on the floor with a thud. Hermione could feel Draco's eyes taking in every inch of her body and she was secretly pleased. She could also see his hands flexing want to touch her making her smile. Hermione pushed him against the cold shower wall and pressed herself hard up against him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him running her tongue across his bottom lip while she pressed her pussy hard against his upper thigh.

Hermione hadn't meant to let her clit rub against his leg, but it had causing her to moan in pleasure. She saw a look of slight triumph in Draco's eyes making her a little nervous. Hermione trailed her hands down his torso taking in every contour appreciatively. She continued down either side of his legs, across his behind. She moved them back to his legs, which were standing slightly apart, and moved her hands up his inner thighs. Hermione could hear his breathing getting slightly heavier. She cupped his balls with her left hand and firmly wrapped the right around his very hard cock, causing Draco to stop breathing altogether. She looked back up at him, smiled and looked back down. Slowly she started moving her hand up and down making sure his entire length was appreciated. Hermione moved the hand that was cupping his balls to her left breast squeezing it and pinched her own nipple causing Draco to gasp and leak a little. Hermione took her right hand off his cock, pressed herself even harder up against him so he was hard up against her stomach and put her hand on her other breast, squeezing and pinching like she did the other one. She played with her breast for a little bit longer then placed her hands on his chest and whispered in his ear  
"You want to touch don't you?"  
"Oh yeah." Draco replied and started to lift his hands.  
"But I told you you can't and I meant it." She said as she held his hands against the shower wall.  
"Ill comply today but ill get you back for this." Draco whispered in her ear quickly nibbling the bottom of her lobe.  
"I was hoping you would say that." Hermione replied as she moved her right hand back to his pulsating cock and focused on the head this time eventually causing Draco to cum all over her body and moan loudly in pleasure.  
Hermione rinsed him off her and made to get out of the shower when Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her so her back was pressed up against him.  
"When it's my turn I'll make you moan louder and squirm with pleasure. I'll have you craving for more." Draco said seductively in her ear

Hermione turned her head and replied "It's a good thing I'm a screamer then isn't it." Draco let her go, she grabbed a towel wrapped it around her and went back to her bedroom and jumped back into bed. Hermione let her hands wander until they were sitting on her inner thighs. She let her right hand subconsciously start sliding over her very wet pussy. Her thumb ran circles over her clit making her twitch a little in pleasure. She smiled and carefully slid her index finger inside of herself causing her to moan a little bit loader then what she expected. She continued until she came. She bit down on the towel wrapped around her to stifle her pleasure filled screams. As she lay there spent she looked towards the bathroom door. Hermione had left it open a crack on purpose, and the purpose was filled. Draco was watching her please her self. She smiled at him, he went red and walked back to his room. Hermione lay there thinking about nothing in particular when a thought hit her  
'Oh god, I fancy Draco Malfoy.'

**Draco's P.O.V**

'What the hell just happened?' Draco thought to himself as he watched Hermione walk back to her room wearing only a towel.  
'She just ambushed you in the shower and gave you the best hand job you have ever had! What just happened?' Draco was stunned. He finished his shower in this stunned state, dried himself and got dressed. He was about to go back to his room when he heard a very explicit moan coming from Hermione's room. Draco looked up and saw her bedroom door was still open about an inch. He knew he shouldn't but he walked over anyway and saw her touching herself. If he hadn't just been satisfied this sight probably would have made him explode in his pants. Draco stood there watching in amazement.  
'I thought girls did this but no one ever admits to it. God it's hot!' he thought  
He watched Hermione finish herself, and as she did, she bit down on the towel she was wearing to cover up her screams.  
'She was right about been a screamer.' He thought excitedly  
Hermione lay there panting and the slowly looked over at Draco and smiled. Draco could feel himself going red, but smiled back and then slowly walked away.  
'Oh shit. You really like her don't you?' he asked himself. He didn't need a reply because he knew the answer.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Draco. He had come up with a way to get Hermione back and wanted the end of the day to hurry up and finish. Through dinner he sat next to Blaise watching Hermione so he knew when to get up and leave.  
"Hello? What's with you today?" Blaise asked. Obviously he had said something to Draco and Draco wasn't listening  
"Sorry, what did you say?" Draco replied apologetically  
"Well what I said was, you have spent your entire day watching Hermione. I think the mudblood is rubbing off on you. Then when you didn't say anything I told you I could take her off your hands if you don't want to get them dirty." Blaise said slyly, but Draco knew he was been serious.  
"Leave her alone. It's bad enough that I have to share a common room with her. She keeps walking around in her underwear –" Draco started but was interrupted  
"And what is wrong with that?" Blaise said  
"Nothing. Except it's her. If it were anyone else I'd be banging them up against the side of the wall by now." Draco finished, hoping his arrogance was coming through  
"Dude, seriously. She's flaunting herself and you haven't touched her yet? What's wrong with you? Forget she's a mudblood. And like I said, If you don't want it, ill have it" Blaise offered  
Hermione had just stood up and was leaving the great hall alone  
"No, keep away from her. Give me a bit more time to get past the prejudice that has been stamped through my family for centuries ok." Draco said roughly  
"Ill see you later" He said as he stood up and hurried after Hermione leaving Blaise looking a little more then surprised.

Draco kept his distance from Hermione and let her have 5 minutes in the common room by herself. Once in the common room he saw her walking down the stairs. Draco walked up to her and put his arm on the wall so she had to stop.  
"Hey." He said to her  
"Hey." Hermione replied suspiciously  
"How's it going?" Draco asked lightly casually looking down her top. She was wearing the same pale green blouse and mint green lace bra she had on, on the train. But today she was just wearing jeans.  
"Good. How are you?" Hermione asked still suspicious  
"I'm fucking amazing and I know that's how you'll be soon." Draco said quickly picking Hermione up and throwing her over his shoulder. She struggled but Draco had a very firm grip. He carried her quickly to his bedroom, shut the door with a kick of his foot, threw her down on his bed, and with one quick movement he ripped her top open revealing those perfect breasts sitting snuggly in her bra. Draco was sitting over her holding her arms above her head.  
"Now, Hermione, please don't struggle." Draco said sincerely. Hermione was lying still panting a little.  
"And what's going to happen if I do?" she asked curiously  
"Well I'm going to do it the muggle way and tie you down." Draco said with a smile. Hermione didn't say anything but Draco could feel her body relax so he ran his hands down her arms, down the side of her body to her waist and back up the middle of her body and stopped at the breasts. Draco pulled the cups of her bra down and flicked his fingers across her nipples. Hermione moaned quietly. So Draco did it again this time using his tongue. He could tell Hermione liked it because she arched her back and pushed his head down so more of her breast fit into his mouth. Draco tried to fit as much in as he could and then flicked his tongue over her nipple making her moan a little louder. He moved to the other breast and did the exact same thing making Hermione moan just a little louder then last time. Draco kissed down Hermione's smooth brown body until he came to the top of her jeans. He undid these and Hermione lifted herself up so Draco could take them off her with ease revealing mint green french knickers which Draco removed as well. He instantly saw that Hermione didn't shave but she kept her soft brown pussy, neat, tidy and trimmed. Draco continued to kiss down Hermione's body, down the side of her pussy to the inside of her thigh and back up. He lingered across her moistness just gently blowing on it and kissed down and up the inside of her other thigh. When he got back to where he wanted to be Hermione's breathing was so deep and fast he worried she might hyperventilate but pushed that thought out of his mind. Draco used both hands and gently spread her lips open and saw a good collection of her own self lubrication. Draco very very gently slid his index finger on his right hand in and Hermione stopped breathing and let out a huge sigh of pleasure. Draco kept on sliding it in and out and added another finger to Hermione's delight. He speed up the motions and curled his fingers to tickle her insides. He must have hit the right spot because Hermione suddenly grabbed at the bedspread, arched her back and had her first orgasm of the night.

'She was right. She definitely is a screamer.' Draco thought happily.  
Draco kept tickling until she had finished and he slowed down and then stopped. He sat back over her and kissed her passionately and Hermione kissed him with just as much passion back. Draco let his hand wander back down while they were still kissing and cheekily grabbed her clitoris between his finger and thumb causing Hermione to jump and gasp for more. Draco moved back down, separated her lips again, but this time instead of a finger he gently licked her with his entire tongue. Hermione gasped and clutched at the bed again. Draco licked her like that again this time he added an extra flick to her clit making her gently thrust her pussy into his face. Draco stiffened his tongue and thrust it inside of her tasting her sweet juices and enjoying it. Suddenly Hermione came again sending a fresh wave of her own sweet cum into his mouth which Draco enjoyed. When she had finished he gently licked her until she was ready for more. Hermione surprised Draco by sitting up on her elbows  
"I want to watch." She said panting, "Just don't stop."  
Draco grinned at Hermione and circled her clit with his tongue this time watching Hermione's facial expression. He was very pleased with what he saw so he circled faster. He loosened his tongue and licked all off her, and then he held her open, stiffened his tongue and poked it in. He looked up again and saw her watching him with great interest and appreciation. He licked up her again and focused on the clitoris making her cum again. This time she fell back on the bed and ran her fingers through his hair grabbing at it occasionally while screaming with no regard to anything but Draco and the way she was been pleased. After this last orgasm had finished Draco kissed the inside of her thigh.  
"Ill be back in a minute. Don't move. Please." Draco added. He quickly ran off to the bathroom, washed his face and cleaned his teeth. He went back to his bedroom and Hermione hadn't moved and was still panting a little. Draco lay down beside her looking at her, taking in her newly discovered beauty.  
"I really like you Hermione." Draco said softly  
"I think I really like you too." Hermione turned her head and replied. Draco put his hand on her face and kissed her with such a passion he didn't realise he had. What surprise him was Hermione was kissing him back with just as much.

_**(A/N) I really hope you like it. I did the P.O.Vs a bit differently this time, but I think it works better for this chapter. Don't forget to review!! And thanks to those who already have reviewed!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Thanks to the people who reviewed! And also to all the people who have added me to their favourite stories!! Much appreciated and keep it up!!

**Chapter 6**

A few days had passed and Draco and Hermione had not had an encounter like the one on Saturday. But they had been reminding each other of it. Draco came back from Quidditch practice on Monday to find the black lacy knickers Hermione had been wearing placed nicely near the middle of his bed waiting for him. That night Draco slept in one of his t-shirts and when he woke the next morning he snuck into Hermione's bedroom folded and tucked his top under her pillow. That night Hermione sent and owl to Draco's bedroom with a note.

_I really like you _

Was all it said. Draco grabbed a small bit of parchment and sent a wee note back.

_I really like you too_

"How's Harry coping with the break up?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron was visiting Hermione in her common room tonight. They were sitting in the lounge catching up.

"He would be doing fine except my sister is been a right little tart throwing herself at everything that moves. According to Luna, Harry went to go down the shortcut behind the tapestry on the 2nd floor and found some guy from Ravenclaw banging her up against the wall." Ron replied  
"Seriously? Poor Harry, that's the last thing he needs. How did he react?" Hermione asked shocked  
"Well he came back to the common room stunned. He looked like he had been hit by the confundus charm. Once the shock wore off he kept telling me he was ok, that he was fine, and not to worry. He looked fine, but he looked mad. Then he went to bed."  
"Oh. That's not good, let's hope he doesn't start taking it out on the wrong people." Hermione replied voicing her concern. Ron and Hermione continued to talk about Harry and Ginny when Draco had an idea. He had been lying on his bed with the door open watching Hermione. He still couldn't believe the change in her from last year to this year. Even in the last few days she had changed. She smiled more.

'God her smile is gorgeous.' He thought to himself. Her smile always reached her eyes and just look so natural on her face. It was kind, warm and friendly, but it also had a hint of something else to it. It wasn't quite a hint of cheekiness but it was along those lines. Draco sighed and rolled over. He looked up and out his bedroom window and saw that a storm was going to be arriving soon and it was going to be a big one. He was trying to figure out how to put his idea into action.

Hermione was sitting in front of the fire helping Ron with his Potions essay.  
"Why can't I just copy yours Hermione?" Ron asked  
"Because then you will never learn." She replied  
'Things haven't changed.' Hermione chuckled to herself. Draco came down the stairs and gave Hermione a small smile as he left the room. She vaguely noticed he was carry his knap sack with him.  
"So, what was that smile about?" Ron asked  
"Oh that. We have umm called a truce. It's easier that way." Hermione said quickly. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't ready to confide in anyone about her feelings toward Draco  
"Fair enough." Ron said unconvinced. Hermione quickly changed the subject.  
"So, umm, what do you think about what Ginny's doing?" she asked, knowing this would keep him going for a while.  
"Urgh. I don't know what she's thinking. I tried talking to her about it but she told me to Fuck off. So I dropped it, but she's my little sister and now she's a whore. I hope she's not been paid. Let's hope I don't walk in on anything or I'm going to flatten the guy and tie her skanky legs together and staple her lips together. Oh and I suppose I'll have to cut off her fingers as well…" Ron continued on like that for a while which Hermione was glad for. While Ron was still ranting Draco came back and disappeared up to his room and shut the door.

Hermione gave a huge yawn cutting Ron off been very descriptive as to what he's going to do to the guy with his sister.  
"Thanks for the Potions help Hermione. I think I'll head back now."  
"You know you can come over any time you want. I'm still your really good friend." Hermione said teasingly  
"Ha, and you can come back to your old common room and gloat to anyone who looks at you." Ron teased back  
"Fair point. Goodnight."  
"See ya." Ron said. He gave Hermione a hug and left. Hermione looked around at her books  
'I'll clean it up tomorrow.' She thought unenthusiastically. Hermione made her way up the stairs and gasped as she entered her room. Her bedroom was filled with cream candles of all different sizes. Tea light candles to thin tapered ones. Fat square ones to huge circular ones. Next to her bed was a huge bouquet of cream roses.

Draco walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist causing her to jump in surprise.  
"There's going to be a huge storm tonight and I thought you might like to watch it with me?" Draco asked softly. Hermione turned and lifted her head and kissed him gently on the lips  
"I would love to." She said. Draco led her by hand to her bed and lay down with his head at the foot of the bed. Hermione snuggled up next to him and put her head on his chest just as a low rumble of thunder sounded. Hermione got goose bumps on her arm.  
"Are you cold?" Draco asked  
"No. Promise not to laugh."  
"I promise."  
"I'm afraid of thunder and lightening." Hermione confessed  
"I still like to watch it but I'm still afraid of them." She finished turning red  
"Well it's a good thing I'm here to protect you from them." Draco replied  
They sat in silence for a few minutes and the first bolt of lightening struck. Draco's arm around Hermione tightened.  
"This is really incredibly gorgeous Draco. Thank you." Hermione said still in awe of what he had done  
"Thank you."  
They sat there in silence for most of the storm. Still a tiny bit uncomfortable around one another, they weren't really sure how to behave. So they just enjoyed the simple comforts of snuggling on a comfortable bed during a raging storm.

(A/N) Sorry this chapter is so short! i kind of ran out of inspiration for it which i also why it took so long to do. Hope you liked it all the same, and ill update as soon as i can. Please review!! Thanks!!


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) Thanks to everyone who has added me to their story alerts and favourites list! And thanks to my reviewers!!**  
**

**Chapter 7**

"This is really nice Hermione." Draco said  
"Your welcome." Hermione said with a smile. It was a Saturday and Hermione had gone down to the kitchen and brought back bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages, tomatoes and juice for a breakfast in bed. Draco was still asleep when she got back so she crept in beside him and woke him up by nibbling on his left earlobe.  
"I was thinking about you last night." Draco said casually  
"Yeah?!" Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow  
"Ha, I didn't spend the whole night thinking about you like that. I started off by thinking that I still don't know much about you."  
"Oh, that's true," Hermione giggled "What would you like to know?" She asked. Draco thought for a moment then cheekily smiled.  
"What's your favourite colour? What's your favourite flavour chocolate? What sort of music do you listen to? How was your summer?" Draco rattled off rather fast. Hermione looked at him a little gob smacked. Draco laughed  
"I'll start again. Slowly. What's your favourite colour?"  
"Green." Hermione said starting to blush. Draco gasped teasingly  
"But you're a Gryffindor! Green is Slytherin's colour. Traitor." Draco teased  
"Shut up," Hermione said through a laugh "I think I've done more traitorous things then enjoy the colour green." She finished looking at Draco suggestively  
"Anyway, what's your favourite colour?" Hermione asked  
"Green." He replied  
"Seriously?" She asked  
"Well until the 1st of September it was blue."  
"Why did it change?"  
"You were wearing green." He told her unashamed causing Hermione to blush again  
"Greens a good colour." She replied softly

Later that day Hermione and Draco were sitting on his bed, both reading, when an owl flew in the open window, held out his leg with a letter addressed to Hermione. She put her book down, relieved the owl and read the letter

_My Hermione,_

_It has been long since we have talked. I miss it much. How have you been? I am back in Italy, but it not the same without you. My wish for you to do as I asked, but I understood that you have one last school year. My wish is still open. Another summer would be very fun. And worth waiting for._

_Lovely Massimo_

Draco felt Hermione stiffen as she was leaning against him.  
"Everything ok?" He asked  
"Mmm, yea. Kind of. Well, I dunno." Hermione finished with a sigh  
"Who is the letter from?" Draco asked trying not to show too much interest, although he really wanted to know  
"Here, read it." Hermione said handing him the letter with her nose wrinkled in annoyance. Draco read the letter through twice.  
"Wow, this guy has bad English. Who is he?" Draco asked  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Of course! Should I ask like I did this morning?" Draco replied hoping to keep the situation light. Hermione giggled.  
"Ha, how could I forget. Massimo. He's Italian, a muggle, 24 and was my neighbour through summer. He was here on an exchange to learn English." Hermione stated. She stalled a bit at the end hoping Draco wouldn't notice. He did.  
"What was his wish?" Draco asked cautiously  
"Well, he wanted me to go back to Italy with him and spend the day riding around on the back of his vesper all day." Hermione said not looking at Draco  
"And if you don't mind me asking, what happened during the summer that would be worth waiting for?" Draco asked smiling a little. He suspected what might have happened but wanted Hermione to say it.  
"Well, we ummm," Hermione started uncomfortably, "We, well he.." Hermione cleared her throat. She was a funny shade of red. Draco was watching her  
'Something good must have happened if she is squirming like this.' Draco thought trying not to grin.

"Ok. The first time we meet he came round to introduce himself. I didn't hear the doorbell ring so he came around the backyard and I was lying on my tummy sunbathing. Naked. I'd had a very stressful time recently and all I wanted to do was relax so when I saw him, I smiled, rolled over onto my back, bent on of my legs with my foot on the ground and my head on my arms." Hermione said all quite fast  
'This is better then I imagined.' Draco thought to himself  
"So what happened next?" Draco asked full of interest. Hermione went even redder but kept talking  
"Well, i arched my back a little, said hi and gestured him over. Its very stressful defeating a dark lord you know." Hermione said in her defence  
"He came over, i sat up on my knees, undid his belt, then his pants and pushed those and his boxers to the ground and, and, well i put him in my mouth and gave him head." Hermione spoke so fast Draco had to replay it in his head to understand what she had said. When he figured it out he laughed  
"Whay are you laughing?!" Hermione cried  
"Well it's just that i never picked you to be a dirty girl. You've surprised me a lot. All in a good way of course!" Draco quickly added, in case Hermione took offense  
"So, what did you do next?" Draco asked, hoping he wasnt pushing his luck  
"After he came, i instructed that he get naked and lie in the sun with me. He did. He looked very shocked, happy, but shocked. Then i introduced myself, he let me know who he was and why he was here. The he went down on me returning the favour. We basically spent the summer fooling around and doind what we wanted, when we wanted. We had fun. To me he was a summer distraction. The carelessness of it all was like therapy. He helped me through what i had just been through without even realising it. It started of careless for him, but been European he developed feelings. Although the sex got better i told him that he was just fun to me and i asked him to not get to attached. I know he tried but obviously it didnt work." Hermione explained

"Wow, you had a better summer then i had. I had to stay at home and had my mum watch me 24/7. Im impressed Hermione. You surprise me. What was the craziest thing you did?" Draco was curious  
"One night we went to see Peter Pan on stage. A muggle childrens story about a boy who never grew up. Anyway, it was a warm night so i decided to wear a deep green skirt that stopped just above my knees, a cream shirt and no underwear. Sometime during the first half he got bored and his hand went from just above my knee to right up my skirt and he started tickling me. My skirt was pulled all the way up and the guy next to me was watching and rubbing himself so we got up and left. We found a quiet side street and ended up going at it up against a shop door way. My skirt was pulled all the way and he had pulled my top open. The guy sitting next to us had followed and brought his partner along. They were in their early 30's. It was exciting having someone watch, and he started banging her up against the shop doorway opposite us." Hermione said. She wasnt embarressed anymore but she was still blushing.  
"Hmm, wow. That is hot." Draco said emphasising each word.  
"So, your not a virgin then?" Draco said. Hermione picked up what was almost a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
"Well no, but ive never had sex with someone ive really truely cared about. So one could say im a sex with feelings virgin." Hermione told him, hoping that would cheer him up a bit.  
"Anyway, if i do plan on sleeping with you, how do you think im going to feel. Been compared to your extensive list of girls." Hermione pointed out  
"Well, there havent been that many girls. Ok, i lie. But not as many as the rumours state." Draco defended himself  
"Ok, how many then? More then 10?" Hermione asked with a hint of cheek to her voice  
"Between 10 and 15 i think, i cant quite remember. Anyway, back to you. So you were quite a provocative young lady for a sweet wee virgin when poor Italian guy stummbled across your backyard." Draco said diggin for more information  
"Is that an indirect way of asking me who my first was?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow. It was Dracos turn to blush.  
"You dont have to tell me if you dont want to." He said going even redder  
"Ill tell you if you tell me." Hermione smiled snuggling up to him. Now it was Dracos turn to look slighlty uncomfortable.  
"She was a friend of the family. She told me she was my 13th birthday present. It was a good present." Draco explained  
"Oh thats so sweet. How old was she?" Hermione was curious. Draco was quiet for a second  
"...16." Draco finally said  
"Wow, you must have been a good looking kid. Wait, at 13 you were." Hermione said lightening the mood.  
"Yea well, what can i say. Ive always been a looker." Draco retaliated smuggly. They both laughed.  
"So. If your first wasnt Mr Italian, then who was it?" Draco asked incredibly curious now  
"Viktor Krum." Was all Hermione said

(A/N) Sorry, I know this is short, but i just thought it was a nice way to end a chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it!! Please review and tell me what you think. Good or Bad!!


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) theres a bit of swearing in this chappie, just a wee forewarning. **

**Chapter 8**

"Are you serious?? Viktor Krum?" Draco asked gob smacked again. Hermione shifted uncomfortably next to him.  
"Yes, I'm been serious." Hermione replied  
"But he's famous." Draco said still shocked  
"I know." Hermione said shortly wondering where this was going  
"When." Draco almost demanded. Hermione was taken aback  
"I was 15. It was after the end of 4th year."  
"But he's famous." Draco repeated  
"Ok. What is that supposed to mean." Hermione said starting to get angry. She pulled away from Draco and sat up. Draco sat up to.  
"Well it's just that in 4th year you weren't the prettiest girl in school. He could have had anyone." Draco explained without realising there was offence in what he said. Hermione jumped off the bed and put her hands on her hips.  
"And what does looks have to do with anything?" Hermione said angrily trying not to raise her voice. Draco suddenly realised he was been an ass  
"Well looks don't have anything to do with it; it just took me by surprise." Draco replied rather fast, trying to fix things.  
"Oh and little miss 16 isn't a surprise at all?" Hermione was still mad. He wasn't going to get out of it this easily.  
"Of course it was..." Draco started but Hermione interrupted him  
"Of course it was but I didn't act like a fucking idiot!"  
"I know, I'm sorry." Draco said as he got off the bed to stand next to her. Hermione walked around the bed and stood closer to the door.  
"So are you saying that because Viktor Krum is famous, he's too good for a mudblood like me?!" Hermione said finally shouting. Draco went a deep shade of red.  
"No, that's not what I meant; I don't know what I meant. I just opened my mouth and dug myself into a fucking huge hole! Hermione I didn't mean to cause offence! Why can't you understand that?!" Draco shouted back taking a few steps towards her. Hermione became enraged and stood right in front of him. Even though Draco was 8 inches taller then Hermione's 5ft 4 he felt short with her standing in front of him.  
"The reason I can't understand why you didn't mean to cause offence is because you have been trying to offend me since I stepped foot in this school. I thought you had changed, but you're as big of a prick as you were when we first met." Hermione said in a low hiss. She shoved Draco, causing him to loose balance and fall over, turned and walked out of his room and out of the common room.  
'Fuck. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Urgh. What's your problem!! Look at what you've done! But he's famous. What was that?!?! Fuck.' Draco thought to himself as he stood up feeling like a completely insignificant wanker.

Hermione rushed through the corridors trying to find somewhere were no one would be and where no one would look for her. She ended up in the owlery. In her rush a few tears had escaped her eyes and now they were been followed and couldn't be stopped. Hermione slowly walked through the isles of owls trying to find a small dark corner where she could sit and cry without been disturbed. As she rounded a corner she saw Harry and Luna snogging in what would be the perfect corner to hide. This caused Hermione to cry some more without any explanation as to why. She backed up not wanting to disturb them. Hermione left the owlery and took all the short cuts she knew until she was outside. She made her way down to the lake and sat with her back up against the tree. Her tears were slowly subsiding as footsteps sounded behind her. The body of the footsteps sat next to her with his head down.  
"I'm really sorry Hermione." Draco said quietly but honestly  
Hermione said nothing for a while, but Draco knew he had to stay quiet.  
"I know your sorry and I know you didn't mean what you said, well at least im hoping you didn't mean it. But the point is is that it still hurt and I felt like I was back 3rd year." Hermione explained  
"Ahh, the one difference this year though is that my nose is still intact." Draco said with slight humour in his voice. Hermione chuckled so Draco moved a little closer and put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione leaned in and rested her head against him.  
"I'm sorry I over reacted." Hermione said quietly  
"Don't worry about. Hopefully that push you gave me pushed all the jerk out of me." Draco replied  
"Haa, now I think you'll still need a few for that to happen." Hermione joked nudging him with her shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence completely oblivious to the stares they were getting from the other students outside.  
"Hey, are you ok?" Draco asked  
"Yea, mostly. But I will be." Hermione replied honestly. Her feelings were still hurt but she realised he didn't mean what he said before.  
"That's good. I'm really sorry." Draco apologised once more and then kissed her lightly on the forehead. They sat together until the wind picked up making them both cold. Draco stood up and helped Hermione up. They walked hand in hand back to their common room still oblivious to the stares they were receiving.  
'I hope he doesn't think I'm a complete head case.' Hermione thought on the way back  
'Well, you can't blame him if he does. I know but then again it was a completely justified reaction. I let my guard down and he was mean. Yea but he was raised mean. How many times has he been mean to you since 7th year started? Good point. Urgh, I made a dick of myself, crap.' Hermione was so deep in thought that she hadn't realised that Draco was holding the common room door open for her.  
"Hey, stop thinking about it. I know you're a girl and you probably can't stop thinking about it for a wee while, but just remember that I don't think any less of you." Draco told Hermione softly as he flashed her a small sweet smile.  
"Ok, ill try to stop thinking about it. I'm a little embarrassed though, but ill do my best." Hermione replied smiling back as she entered the common room  
"And anyway, if any one has the right to be embarrassed its me. So there." Draco finished poking his tongue out cheekily causing Hermione to laugh and give him a playful push.

"So Harry, how's Luna these days?" Hermione casually asked during dinner. Harry dropped his fork into his mashed potatoes and went a funny shade off red.  
"I don't know, why don't you ask her." Harry said defensively looking at her across the table. Hermione decided to have some fun with this.  
"But I saw you with her today. It's just that I haven't seen her in ages and was wondering how she is. So, how is she?" Hermione asked again. Ron looked sideways at Hermione, raised and eyebrow and continued eating. Harry stuffed his mouth with potato. Hermione smiled and waited for him to swallow. Harry loaded up his fork again and said  
"How should I know?"  
"Ah, funny you should ask that Harry," Hermione started with a huge grin on her face, "It just so happens that I saw you two together today, which I have already told you, so surely you must have asked her how she was. Or were you guys too busy to ask simple formalities?" Hermione finished smiling wickedly. This last part caught Ron's attention. Harry continued to ignore Hermione.  
"Are you been serious Hermione?" Ron asked. He looked over at Harry who had gone a very deep shade of red.  
"Shit! It's true! Well done mate, she is a bit weird, but I'm glad you've moved on!" Ron exclaimed. Harry still wasn't looking at them or talking to them.  
"Oh come on Harry. We are happy for you, it's about time you stopped moping around. And Luna is a really nice girl." Hermione said softly. At this Harry finally looked up.  
"Are you sure? Cos I thought Ginny was a nice girl and look what happened."  
"Yea, well Ginny has always been a bit self absorbed. Luna is on a completely different planet to Ginny." Ron said, snorting at his sister's name  
"Ron's right Harry. Luna is a genuinely sweet girl, she's nice and she cares, and she's straight forward, a little spacey, but she's different. In a good way." Hermione explained. Harry breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief.  
"How did you find out about us anyway?" Harry asked curiously  
"Well I saw you two snogging like crazy in the owlery." Hermione said matter of factly.  
"Oh, oops." Harry said, but the red in his face had disappeared and was now replaced with a massive grin. They continued to eat their dinner making small talk. Hermione would occasionally look up and smile sweetly at Draco who would smile back.  
"Ahh, so the rumours are true." Ron said suddenly  
"What rumours?" Hermione asked curiously  
"About you and Malfoy." Ron stated. It was now Hermione's turn to blush.  
"It's true!" Ron practically shouted causing Harry to choke on his dessert.  
"Are you serious?! Hermione and Malfoy. Ha, when hell freezes over." Harry said after he recovered. Hermione made to leave the table but Ron grabbed her arm.  
"It is true. Wow, that's impressive." Ron said holding Hermione in place.  
"Yes, fine whatever we are together. Now can I go so I don't have to hear you guys bad mouth him?" Hermione said crossly  
"No, we will behave." Ron said looking at Harry,  
"Yea fine. Ill stop it." Harry said as a look of slight revulsion flickered across his face.  
"So, how did it happen? Last I heard you guys hated each other." Harry asked  
"Harry! You said you'd be nice!" Hermione said glaring at Harry. Harry looked a little sheepish.  
"I'm not sure how it happened, it just kinda did. I accidently fell asleep on the couch and my top was open. I woke up to Draco putting a blanket over me so his friend would stop oogling me. From then on he was kind of nicer and it just kind of happened. I really like him guys, so be nice." Hermione gushed  
"Ok, I'll call a truce, but if he hurts you ill beat the crap out of him." Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.  
"Oh thanks guys, this means a lot." Hermione said smiling. She looked up at Draco and grinned at him, he smiled back.

'That went better then I thought.' Hermione thought to herself happy and content with the fact everything was running smoothly again. Her and her friends were both happy and she was pleased.

(A/N) You guys should know the deal by now, review your crazy little hearts out!! Sorry i took so long to update, ive been busy with work and just couldnt get in the right mood, but i did it, hope you like. Grill me if you didnt!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Mmm, I would love more then anything to have that sexy ass bouncing up and down on top of me, riding me like I've never been ridden before." Blaise said as Hermione walked past wearing her dark denim jeans, a simple tight fitting white t shirt, and a pair of low heeled white peep toe shoes. Heels did well for Hermione's hips and behind. Hermione walked past them and sat on the grass with Ginny several metres away.  
"It's more likely to happen to me then to you." Draco replied smugly. He was casually leaning back resting on his arms. Hermione turned around, smiled at him and went back to her conversation.  
'She is so gorgeous.' Draco thought. Blaise sat up. He had been leaning on his side tapping the grass in front of him with his wand turning it unusual colours.  
"Are you kidding me? A month ago you were vowing to never lay a hand on her due to her mudblood status."  
Draco shrugged  
"Things change." He said with a smile.  
"Wait. So you're telling me that you two bumped uglies and you never said anything?" Blaise said sounding highly offended  
"Ha, no. We haven't had sex yet." Draco said with a laugh. Blaise sat up completely now.  
"You haven't boned her yet? What, do you get stage fright or something?" He said in shock. This caused Draco to break into hysterical laughter.  
"You of all people should know that I do not suffer from stage fright. We have been fooling around a lot, we both decided to wait a while before we went any further."  
"You sound like a girl. How did she twist your arm into been patient? I bet she's still a virgin." Blaise taunted causing Draco to break into laughter again.  
"She is definitely not a virgin my caring friend. But she has her reasons and I kind of felt the same so yea." Draco explained. A huge grin spread across Blaise's face.  
"Ah, so the perfect Gryffindor isn't a virgin. Who has she been pulling her panties off for?"  
"If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it to yourself. Seriously promise or she will make sure I never fuck again."  
"Promise. Must be good. Eww it wasn't Potter was it?" Blaise finished in disgust  
"Haa, even better. Victor Krum." Draco said with pride in his voice  
"You fucking serious?!?!" Blaise said shocked  
"Oh yea. And she spent the summer fooling around with some Italian guy. Trust me; she knows what she's doing. It's going to be fun." Draco said with a huge grin on his face  
"You are one lucky son of a bitch. She is hot." Blaise said as he lay back down  
"Remember you said you wouldn't tell anyone. I mean it." Draco threatened  
"It's ok mate, I won't tell. Ill just need a few details from time to time." Blaise finished with a wink and went back to changing the colour of the grass.

'Urgh, I hate this!' Hermione thought to herself. She looked at her clock and it told her it was 2.30am. Hermione hadn't been able to get to sleep and it was driving her crazy. She kept trying to get comfortable and eventually gave up. Hermione sat up trying to figure out what to do.  
'Hehe, that's cheeky.' She thought to herself, but decided to act on it anyway. Quietly Hermione made her way into Draco's room.  
'Ah, he's lying on his back. Perfect.' She thought. Hermione casually and carefully pulled the duvet back and sat next to him. She undid the button on his boxers and carefully coerced his cock out. Hermione casually ran her fingers up and down it causing it to go semi erect. Smiling to herself Hermione bent down and put him in her mouth causing him to become fully erect. Hermione gave it a little suck, then twirled her tongue from his tip to just below his head causing Draco to wait with a start.  
"What…?" Draco mumbled. He looked down and made to sit up but realisation hit him.  
"Ohhh." Was all he said as it turned into a soft moan. Hermione put as much of him into her mouth as she could muster and sucked hard on her way up causing Draco's hips to thrust slightly. She picked up the tempo and focused on the very tip of him flicking her tongue and sucking hard. Draco was now fully awake and as Hermione came up for a breathe Draco pulled his knees up causing Hermione to topple forward.  
"Take off your knickers." He whispered. Hermione stood up and slowly pulled her knickers down and stepped out of them. Hermione straddled his thighs, peeled off one of Draco's t-shirts that she was wearing and slowly ran her tongue up his entire length. When she got to his tip she twirled her tongue around it, going further down. She reached the bottom of his head and sucked generously and pulled up until a popping noise happened as he was released. Draco was panting slightly.

"Now it's my turn." Draco said with a grin. He made to move but Hermione pushed him back. She turned around and backed up so her wet pussy was sitting just above his face. Hermione looked down at him and smiled devilishly. Draco looked intrigued. Hermione slowly grinded herself onto his face and he took his invitation and flickered his tongue over her opening. Hermione lent forward so she was on her hands and knees giving Draco more access. He carefully and delicately traced his tongue over her clit and then even more carefully he bit down onto it causing Hermione to climax immediately. Draco moved his tongue down to her opening and slid it in so he could capture her sweet juices. Hermione arched her back and grabbed on to his muscular thighs and let out one last moan. As she finished her orgasm she dropped her lower half forward onto Draco and was panting.  
"You all right up there?" Draco asked Hermione cheekily.  
"Who said you could stop?" Hermione replied and surprised Draco by plunging him into her mouth and sucking with all her might all the way up. Draco drew a sharp breath, moaned and then dragged his tongue from the base of her opening all the way to her clit where he gently prodded it with the tip of his tongue. This caused Hermione to frantically work his head with her tongue. She dived it into the small hole at the end of his cock. Draco retaliated by fucking her with his tongue. He brought a hand up and slipped a finger in with his tongue causing Hermione to almost loose control. She gave up on him and enjoyed the excitement building up in her. Draco used his other hand to carefully stroke just below her clit making Hermione whimper with pleasure. She lent forwards giving his tongue and finger better access and bit into his thigh as she climaxed again. She let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Letting go of his leg, she gave another cry of perfect pleasure. Draco picked up the tempo just as Hermione was coming down from her high. Her orgasm hadn't quite finished but suddenly it started again. Hermione squirmed, arched her back and let out another deep moan causing Draco to leak a little. Draco sensed Hermione was almost nearing the end so he slowed down and graciously licked her fully savouring all of her juices not wanting any to go to waste. Once Hermione finished she rolled over onto her back.  
"Wow." Was all she said. Draco leaned over and gave her pussy a gentle kiss causing Hermione to jolt like a bolt of electricity and just been shot though her.  
"I hope you're not too worn out. Because I'm not quite finished yet." Draco said with a mischievous grin. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and grinned back

"Bring it on." She challenged. Draco made one swift movement and was suddenly sitting on top of her, though careful not to put any of his weight on her. He moved forwards and put his hard cock between her breasts and squeezed her breast together and thrusted. Hermione smiled and pushed her own breasts further together and let her fingers graze over the top of his raging erection. Draco thrusted slowly to begin with then suddenly started pumping furiously. From the moonlight coming in the bedroom window, Hermione could see the look of pleasure on his face.  
"Don't go, not just yet. But this is how I want to finish you." Hermione whispered. Draco slowed to a stop.  
"Instruct me." He whispered in her ear.  
"Lay back and turn your bedside light on." Draco did as he was told. Hermione straddled him and spread her pussy lips open. Draco's eyes lit up. Hermione held herself open with one hand and casually slipped a finger in, she slowly started pumping herself with it, then carefully added another. Draco had a rather good view and subconsciously grabbed his own member and carefully pulled down and back up. Hermione noticed this, took her fingers out, still holding herself open with one hand and grabbed his cock with the other. She pulled it up and pressed it against her now very wet pussy. She slid up and down it. Draco had never done this before and it felt amazing.  
'To be so close to been in her but still not quite there. She really knows how to work a guy up.' Draco thought. Hermione lent forwards so he was pressed hard against his own stomach and Hermione kept sliding up and down him. Suddenly she went and Draco felt her wetness drip onto him. Hermione had slowed down but was still going so Draco grabbed her hips and guided her to a faster pace. He could feel himself getting closer but Hermione had told him not to. She had only just finished when Draco flipped her, roughly positioned his cock between her breasts, pushed them together with force and thrusted frantically. Hermione held her breasts in place, tilted her head back as Draco exploded all over her neck. He let out a small moan and collapsed next to Hermione. Both completely spent.

"Do you have any tissues?" Hermione asked  
"What for?" Draco replied a little confused  
"To clean myself up." Hermione said laughing at his stupidity. It was Draco's turn to laugh. He reached over, grabbed his wand and cleaned his mess up for her.  
"Oh, oops. Thanks." Hermione giggled. Draco just laughed.  
"Ill be right back." He said. Draco went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and cleaned his face. Hermione snuck up behind him, pinched his bum and cleaned her own teeth. Draco turned around and gave her behind a small slap. They both went back to the bedroom, slipped their underwear on and snuggled up to go to sleep.  
"Ahh, it's so much easier to go to sleep with him wrapped around me.' Hermione thought as she drifted off to sleep with Draco spooning her. Draco woke up just as the sun was rising to find he was still snuggling Hermione.  
'She looks so perfect sleeping. So beautiful.' Draco thought to himself looking at her. He frowned and realised for the first time in his life he felt content with what was happening around him.

**(A/N) Sorry its taken so long to get this up. I had zero inspiration for this and I just couldn't get it to work, so hopefully you all like it!! You should review and tell me though! Haa, Draco and Blaise gossip like a bunch of girls. Seen as im a girl not a guy I have no idea if guys talk like that or not, but oh well.**

**Hope you like Please please pretty please review and ill try update asap!! Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Hello dear readers!! I do apologise, i didn't realise this chapter was so short until i saw the word count (eek). But it is an awesome chapter. I really did enjoy writing this one, so please enjoy my short but sweet chapter!! **

**Chapter 10**

"Yay! Only 3 weeks til Christmas!" Hermione squealed as she hurtled herself at Draco. He was stretched out on one of the couches dozing in the heat of the fire. Hermione landed carefully on top of him with one leg either side of him.  
"It's Christmas in 3 weeks!" she said again. Draco smiled but kept his eyes closed.  
"Hey!! Christmas!" Hermione said a little too eagerly and shook his shoulders slightly. Draco suddenly sat up toppling Hermione back.  
"And what would you do if I was the Christmas Grinch?" Draco asked with a devilish smile on his face.  
"I would do many torturous things to you… Wait, hold on. How do you know what a Grinch is?" Hermione asked getting side tracked.  
"Dr. Seuss was a wizard silly." Draco smiled. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her into a very passionate kiss.  
"Ill have you now I love Christmas! And all the very, very naughty things that come with it." Draco whispered lustfully into Hermione's ear sending erotic shivers down her spine. Hermione leaned into Draco's ear and whispered  
"Ah yes, but don't forget the food and the presents. Oh and the sex." And with that, she jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Draco chuckled and waited for her to come back. Hermione tried to sneak up behind him and put her hands over his eyes but Draco heard her and grabbed her wrists just in time causing her to jump.  
"I got you. Your mine." Draco said cheekily  
"Of course I'm yours." Hermione said with a giggle. She climbed over the back of the couch and curled up next to Draco. He put his arm around her and she snuggled closer. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes.

"Umm, Hermione. How do you feel about coming back to my house for Christmas? I mean if you don't want to be away from your parents they can come to of course." Draco asked cautiously.  
'Please don't say no.' Draco silently pleaded. Hermione burst out laughing. Draco frowned.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Then why are you laughing?" Hermione fell silent  
"Oh, you were been serious." She replied  
"Yes of course I was. I still don't see what's so funny." Draco was starting to get impatient. He sat up a little straighter and Hermione turned to face him.  
"Oh, well you see, I thought you were joking." Hermione replied seriously  
"Why would I joke about that?" Draco asked. He was a little confused.  
"Hmm, well, it's just that you want me to have Christmas at your house, with your mum. And bring my parents along to." Hermione explained. She thought it was perfectly clear what was funny about what he said  
"I still don't see the joke in all of this." Draco told her, trying not to sound to cold.  
"Draco, you just invited 1 muggle witch and her very, very muggle parents into your pureblood Malfoy house. That's why I thought you were joking." Hermione turned and sat cross legged watching Draco curiously now.

"I still don't see what's so funny about that." Draco replied. He was starting to get impatient.  
"Ok. Your dad was on Voldemort's inner circle and you want to invite a mudblood and her parents into your house where your mother still is. That's why I found it funny." Hermione said a little harshly as she crossed her arms defensively. Draco reached out and rested a hand on her arms.  
"Hermione I was been serious. And I don't find it funny. My mother is very different from my father."  
"Yeah, but still." Hermione said in her defence.  
"Are you saying no?" Draco almost demanded the answer from her.  
"Yes."  
"Why." This time he was demanding. Hermione got up and stood in front of the warm fire.  
"Because I don't want to go to your house where I know your father was. I don't want to feel like I have to watch my step because of my blood status." Hermione explained. Draco thought for a moment.  
"Hermione, what makes you think you'll have to watch your step?" Draco stood up and went to stand next to her.  
"What part of mudblood in extremist pureblood house do you not get?!" Hermione practically shouted.  
"Fuck Hermione! Come on! I thought we had dropped this whole blood status thing! I thought we had moved on from old prejudices. Or am I the only one who has grown up?! Fucking hell, I thought you were better then that. I was obviously mistaken." Draco glared down at Hermione who was stupidly standing her ground. Draco saw she wasn't going to budge so he picked up his wand and walked out of the common room with out looking back.

Hermione sat down in front of the fire. A tear escaped her eye.  
'Crap. What have I done?' She thought to herself.

Draco stopped at the edge of the Forbidden forest.  
'Why does she have to be so stubborn?' He thought as he made his way back inside. It was a little cold outside and he forgot to bring a jacket. As he made his way up the castle steps it began to snow.

Hermione was pacing around her bedroom trying to think of a way she can fix what she had done.  
'Urgh, you stupid girl. You could sleep with him. Nope, you know you want to wait a little bit longer. That's right, ok, this can't be made up with sex. You could buy him something. He's a Malfoy; he has most things that would be pointless. Fine, you think of something genius. You could tell him how you feel… or not. Ok. I don't know what to do.' Hermione plonked herself down onto her bed. The common room door opened and Hermione heard Draco come in. Hermione leapt up, threw herself down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said as she silently cried into his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly.  
"It's ok." He said softly as he stroked her hair.  
"Everything's ok." He repeated. Hermione still said nothing but continued to cry. Draco carried her over to the couch and sat down. Hermione turned so she was sitting side on his lap.  
"I really am sorry." Hermione told him quietly. She still had her arms around his neck. Draco pulled her closer.  
"It's ok. It really is. I'm not angry at you."  
"Your not?" Hermione asked looking up for the first time, "I didn't mean to disappoint you either."  
"You are far from a disappointment Ms. Granger." Draco informed her with a chuckle.

He delicately kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. Hermione kissed back passionately surprising Draco. He recovered quickly and kissed back with even more passion. Hermione ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair and continued to kiss him. Draco ran one of his hands up Hermione's leg and up her skirt. She opened her legs and leaned back a little bit. Draco continued kissing her as he pulled her kickers aside and slid his finger carefully in. He gently, passionately and carefully pumped her with his finger, then turned it around and curved his finger causing shivers of pleasure to run through Hermione's body and a moan of pleasure to escape through her lips into their kiss. Hermione crossed her legs making a tight fit around Draco. Every little movement he made caused Hermione to moan and shift in pleasure. Draco continued to slide his finger in and out but kept it hooked. Out of no where Hermione peaked. A deep loud moan erupted from her and her wetness cascaded over Draco's finger. Draco unhooked his finger and slowly pushed it in as deep as he could go and twitched the tip of it. Hermione continued to peak. Then just as suddenly as it came, it went. Hermione panted as Draco slowly slide his finger for a little while longer to let Hermione come down from her high. He gently removed his finger, pulled her knickers back across and cupped her wet pussy. He pulled back a little so he could take a better look at Hermione. She had her head rested on the arm of the couch and her eyes closed. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips. She kissed him back effortlessly. Draco finished the kiss, and leaned back to look at her again. Her cheeks were a little flushed and her lips were full and red. She looked so peaceful. Draco smiled. Hermione opened her deep brown eyes and looked into Draco's grey/blue eyes.

'I love you' Draco thought to himself. He smiled at Hermione and she smiled back.

**(A/N) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it didn't take very long either (finding the time to do it on the other hand...) I hope you like it as much as I do!! You know the drill, Review your crazy little hearts out, and as my loyal reviewers know I reply to your reviews!! So please do review, it always puts a smile on my face!! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry about the wait, but hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it. I got a bit stuck in the middle because i wanted to get to the end, so if its a bit weak i'm really sorry!! hopefully you enjoy it!! Thanks****  
**

**Chapter 11**

Draco slowly opened his eyes and smiled to himself. He was curled around Hermione who was still sleeping. The morning sun was only just starting to come through and had created a glow in the room making her look almost angel like. Draco carefully moved the hair off Hermione's face. He ran his fingers through it and buried his nose in her hair taking a sniff. Draco ran his finger down Hermione's nose, over her lips and around her chin. He kissed her temple and put his hand back over her tummy.  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Still smiling Draco fell back into a light sleep.

Half an hour later he was awake again. The light in the room had gone. Draco frowned. Then he heard a giggle. He opened his eyes and Hermione was sitting cross legged on his bed blocking the sun.  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked  
"You. You just frowned in your sleep. It was quite cute you know." Hermione said giggling again.  
"Ah well Ill have you know, you are rather cute in your sleep too." Draco let her know as he sat up and leaned against his head board.  
"Now you're just lying." Hermione teased.  
"Haa, I know better then to lie to you!" Draco replied as he leaned in and kissed Hermione.  
"Why do you taste like mint?" Draco asked a little confused.  
"Candy canes." Hermione said with a grin. "I got peckish."  
"Ahh, well then I had better say Merry Christmas to you then hadn't I." Draco said cheekily.  
"I think you most definitely must."  
A devious grin appeared across Draco's face. He knelt in front of Hermione, casually placed his hands on Hermione's waist, leaned forward and whispered sultrily in her ear  
"Merry Christmas Gorgeous." Draco felt the shivers run through Hermione's body, and Draco knew they weren't from the cold. He leaned back and saw a look of lust on Hermione's face.  
"Now we can't forget presents can we?" Draco asked playfully as he leapt of the bed gracefully and headed towards the corner of his room where the Christmas tree was. Hermione sighed in frustration causing Draco to look around and smile with victory.

'He's so cute when he's excited.' Hermione thought to herself as she made her way over to join him. Draco waved his wand and instantly the fire was alight.  
"I bought you a present." Draco announced.  
"I see that. I bought you one too." Hermione pointed out with a laugh. Draco knelt down in front of the tree and handed Hermione a small box. Hermione knelt down beside him. She undid the green ribbon and then slowly peeled away the gold paper. Inside the wrapping was a small leather box. Hermione frowned at Draco. He simply just smiled. Hermione opened the box and inside it was the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen. The pendant was in the shape of an 'o' and was about and inch in diameter. It was made of white gold with tiny, little diamonds clustered across the face of the pendant. It was hanging on a simple, delicate white gold chain.  
"Oh my god. This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione cried as she flung herself on Draco and almost hugged the dear life out of him.  
"Your welcome. Although I must tell you, it will be worn by the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Nothing could compare to that." Draco replied kissing her forehead. Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Thank you." She replied after a moment of silence. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity but in reality were only a handful of minutes.

Hermione kissed Draco passionately on the lips then passed him his present. It was a lot heavier then the one Hermione received, and a lot bigger. It was Draco's turn to frown. It was Hermione's turn to simply smile. Draco undid the red bow, unwrapped the gold wrapping paper and found himself looking at a box set of books. There were 12 in total. Each one quite thick.  
"This is a muggle series, 'The Sword of Truth'. It's about wizards. I've been told it's quite a good read. I really hope you like it." Hermione told him.  
"Of course ill like it. I've never read anything written by a muggle before. Wow Hermione, this is an amazing gift!" Draco actually meant it as well.  
"Oh Thanks!" Hermione said gleefully. She stood up and looked around.

'It's strange been in the Malfoy Manor. It's very… lifeless.' Hermione thought to herself.  
'At least Draco's room is different to the rest of the house.' She continued to think. Draco's room was the only one in the house that was carpeted. The rest of the rooms were polished wooden floor boards. Except the bathrooms which were marble tiled. Hermione's tummy grumbled. She giggled  
"Your tummy sounds hungry." Draco told her as he came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. He took the necklace from Hermione's hand and did it up for her.  
"You look gorgeous." He whispered in her ear causing Hermione to shudder again  
"Pop this on and let's go find something to eat." Draco said handing her a plush green dressing gown. Draco had already slipped on one to match Hermione's. They made their way down 3 flights of stairs. Draco's room was the very top story and had an amazing view of the English country side. They entered the kitchen. It was made entirely of marble. A little ostentatious but utterly breathe taking.

The table was already laden with breakfast. Fresh fruit, pancakes, french toast, breakfast sausages, hash browns, poached eggs and a lot more.  
"Wow. What do you guys do with the food you don't eat?" Hermione asked in amazement  
"Some one comes up from the food kitchen in town, once after breakfast and once after lunch, takes what we don't eat and gives it the homeless. So we always get the elves to make much more then what's needed." Draco explained as though it was completely obvious  
"Oh, wow. That's so nice of you."  
"No need to sound so shocked. We may be Malfoy's, but we aren't completely rotten." Draco said with a smile. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled out a chair for her. Hermione sat down as Narcissa floated into the kitchen. Draco pulled a chair out for her too. She gave him a quick hug.  
"Morning mum."  
"Good morning Draco. Merry Christmas Hermione." Narcissa said with a warm smile  
"Merry Christmas. Draco was just telling me what you do with all of your Christmas leftovers. That's so nice of you." Hermione said making a bit of small talk  
"Ah, yes well, it's a shame to let it all go to waste when there are people that need it. Eat up."  
They all ate and made small talk, just as they were finishing the conversation turned to Hermione and her parents.

"It's such a shame your parents couldn't make it." Narcissa said genuinely  
"Ah, yes. Mum and dad decided they wanted a warm Christmas so off to Santorini they went." Hermione said lightly  
"Oh I see. How come you didn't go with them? Santorini is wonderful at this time of the year."  
"Santorini is lovely, but my parents wanted some alone time."  
"But you are in boarding school." Narcissa said pointing out the obvious "They only see you at Christmas, Easter and the summer holidays."  
"Honestly we had lots of bonding time when I was younger. I think once the novelty of the wizarding world wore off and they couldn't brag about it to anyone it got a little old. So they just do there own thing now." Hermione said matter of factly. Narcissa looked mildly surprised.  
"So they don't care?" she asked  
"Oh no, the do care. They just see me as been independent now. They know if I ever need anything then ill ask. It's been this way since 5th year. It's never bothered me because I've never been overly close to my parents."  
"I thought you were close to your family?" Draco asked  
"Not really. I was more like a trophy child. All about appearances. They had a successful marriage, a successful career and to make it perfect they needed the perfect child. Hence where I come in. I'm not angry about it and I never have been. It's just how it was in my family." Hermione said with a kind laugh. Narcissa let out a small chuckle  
"Well I see your family and my family have something in common. We appear to only be about appearances and perfection, but it does upset me when I don't get to see Draco during the holidays." Narcissa smiled at Draco who teasingly pulled a face.  
"You do know mum that I am growing up and won't always be at home."  
"Of course I know that, and I do expect you to indulge your independence but just as long as I get to see you at Christmas."  
"I'm sure I can stick to that." Draco smiled.

Everyone finished there breakfast and the house elves boxed up what was left. As Hermione was going upstairs to take a shower the doorbell rung. Narcissa opened it.  
"Merry Christmas Mrs Malfoy." A kind old man greeted her with a small bow and a kiss on the hand. Narcissa smiled.  
"Phillip, every year I tell you to call me Narcissa and this year is no different. Come in, everything is boxed up. Now there is some uncooked pancake mixture so that they will be warm and fresh when eaten." Narcissa explained. There was a small mountain of boxes in the foyer about as tall as the man Phillip.  
"You really have outdone yourself this year Narcissa, and for that we are grateful." Phillip gushed.  
"It is Christmas and everyone deserves a nice one. Ah Draco, could you please help us move the boxes to the van." Narcissa asked Draco as he was passing through.  
'Well there goes my shower with Hermione.' He thought  
"Sure thing mum." Draco picked up 3 boxes, one on top of the other, and carried them out to the van. He wheeled back a box mover, loaded it up 2 deep 4 high and packed the van. 2 trips later and it were done. Phillip thanked him, reluctantly said goodbye to Narcissa and left.  
"You do know he has a crush on you mum." Draco pointed out the obvious  
"Yes, I do. It is nice to get a bit of attention with your father gone." Narcissa said with a sad smile  
"Mum, you get attention whenever you leave the house." Draco smirked  
"Yes, that is true. Hermione's lovely isn't she."  
"Yes she is, and gorgeous, and kind, and so many other things."  
"Take care of her. She doesn't look like she needs it but a bit of attention and affection can go a long way." Narcissa informed Draco with a knowing smile.  
"I plan on doing all that. She's worth it." Draco said. He gave his mum a hug and went upstairs for his shower.

The day went on smoothly. Lunch was just as amazing as dinner. Chicken, lamb, roast vegetables, soup, salad, breads. Followed by several desserts, including pavlova and trifle. Phillip came and picked up the lunch (twice as much as breakfast, Narcissa had 4 turkeys cooked which no one ate). The 3 of them were sitting around the huge fire in the 2nd floor lounge simply enjoying the day. Hermione was cuddle up next to Draco on the sofa and Narcissa was folded up in a big armchair reading.  
'You can definitely tell where Draco's good looks come from.' Hermione thought looking at Narcissa. Standing, she was 5ft 10, had a pointed angular face but yet her features softened it. Her blue eyes were warm and welcoming, very prominent cheek bones and soft full lips. She was slender and her blonde hair was layered sitting just below her shoulders. Hermione turned her head and saw a photo of Lucius and Narcissa. Both quite serious looking but you could tell there was love between them.  
"Ha, if Draco looks like his mum he definitely got his attitude from his dad.' Hermione looked up at Draco who smiled at her and she smiled back.  
'Na, he looks quite different from both his parents. You can tell he's their kid, but when he smiles, he softens up, like his mum. But still his own person.'

"We are off to bed now, Goodnight mum." Draco said interrupting Hermione's thoughts.  
"Goodnight." Narcissa replied  
"Night." Hermione said on her way out of the room. Draco took her hand and led her up to his room. When they entered the room Hermione gasped. The room was filled with red candles or various shapes and sizes and white lilies and orchids.  
"This looks amazing!" Hermione exclaimed. She turned around and kissed Draco passionately. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he let her tongue invade his mouth. Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. With a lot of strength Draco pulled his lips away from Hermione's and whispered in her ear.  
"I have one last present for you." He walked over to the tree and passed Hermione her present. It was about the size of a shoe box.  
"Its very light." Hermione commented with a frown and a crooked smile. Draco just smiled. Hermione carefully undid the green ribbon, unwrapped the gold paper to reveal a silver gift box. Hermione pulled the lid off and gasped. Sitting in the bottom of the box was a handwritten note from Draco. It simply said

_I Love You_

Hermione's eyes filled with happy tears as she threw it to the ground and leapt onto Draco. She wrapped herself tightly around him and cried happy tears onto his neck.  
"It's true. I love you. I love you so much. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out. I love you Hermione." Draco whispered into her ear as he clung tightly back and let a few happy tears slip. Hermione lifted her head  
"Thank you." Hermione said as she kissed him with more passion then she ever thought she had. Draco kissed back with just as much passion possibly even more. Lips fighting for dominance, tongues asking for invitation. Their mouths were craving each other. Draco turned around and pushed Hermione up against the wall. She pulled out of the kiss and cupped his face. Both of them still had tears in their eyes. Hermione trailed kisses down Draco's jaw line, up his neck and nibbled on his earlobe causing a moan to slip out quietly. Hermione tugged at his dark green polo to get it out from under her legs. She then proceeded to pull it off over his head and drop it on the floor. Leaning her head against the wall Hermione ran her hands down Draco's muscular chest and back up. On her way back up she ran her fingers over his nipples making him shudder. Draco pulled off Hermione's royal blue t shirt dropping it on top of his own. His eyes feasted on her breasts sitting snuggling inside a similar shade of blue lace bra. Draco pulled away from the wall supporting Hermione, undid her bra and pushed her back against the wall. He delicately slid off each strap and carefully dropped it on top of the rest of the clothing. He gently cupped each breast with hunger in his eyes and pinched each nipple. Hermione let slip a moan and Draco smiled triumphantly. Hermione leaned back in and started kissing him again letting her hard nipples rest lightly on Draco's chest.

Draco turned around and dropped her on to the bed. Her lay next to her and instantly devoured her right breast fitting as much as he could into his mouth. He then slowly moved his tongue up and down causing Hermione to moan again. His hand ventured over to her other breast and caressed her nipple and groping her breast. He sucked on her right breast pulling out as he went. As he got to the nipple he bit down lightly. Hermione jumped in pure enjoyment as he sucked a little harder and pulled at it with his teeth. He moved his mouth to the other breast. Draco let his tongue go completely soft and ran it over her perky nipple. Hermione's moans were encouraging. He bit down slightly making her jump again. Draco suddenly stopped much to Hermione's dislike. He saw her frown and smiled back loving. Draco undid Hermione's belt, undid her jeans and gently pulled them off. He kissed each inner thigh and torturously slow, he pulled her deep blue lacy French cut knickers off. Draco stood back and admired Hermione's naked body. She shuffled back up the bed and pulled the blankets down. She was still lying back and had her arms resting above her head. Draco continued to admire as he undid his own belt and jeans. He dropped them and stepped out of them. He let his deep green boxer's drop as well unleashing his full length. Hermione's eyes became hungry at the sight of his hard cock and her legs parted slightly. Draco crawled up the bed like a predator hunting his prey. He slowly pushed Hermione's legs apart and looked at her almost dripping wet pussy. He was about to touch it when Hermione spoke.

"I want you in me." She said quietly but her voice was full of lust and something else. Draco snapped his head up and let his eyes question her. Her eyes answered back letting him know that he had heard her right.  
Draco moved up the bed and positioned himself above Hermione. She placed her hands around Draco's neck and nodded. He lent down and kissed her once then pulled back so he could watch her face. Slowly and gently he began to slide his cock into her. She opened and welcomed him in. Her moist warmth greeted him in a way that he had never been greeted before. She contracted slightly around him purely out of excitement. Hermione gasped as he entered her. No one had ever been so gentle before. Her eyes filled with happy tears again, but didn't spill over. Draco rested his head on her shoulder panting slightly, letting each other get used to the feel. Suddenly Hermione bucked her hips slightly. Draco looked at her and she was grinning. A look of concern flashed across his face. He wiped away a lone tear that had escaped her eyes.

"They are happy ones." Hermione let him know sweetly. Draco smiled again  
"That's what I was hoping."  
Draco Softly began sliding in and out of her. He pushed slow and hard. Hermione's face was filled with [pleasure. Their 2 bodies were slowly moving together with such a passion neither had felt before. The touch of skin on skin, hard on soft was amazing. Out of know where Hermione suddenly came. She let out a deep moan which got louder and louder until it was noiseless. Draco kept up the pace and watched Hermione. She had her eyes closed and she was arching her back slightly. Her hands were grasping tightly to his back making sure there slightly sweaty bodies stayed pressed together. She let out one final moan and then collapsed back panting.  
"Wow that was amazing." She exclaimed  
"You feel amazing." Draco replied. He lent down and devoured her neck causing her to giggle.  
Then suddenly Draco was on his back. Hermione had thrown him off balance and pushed him over. She went to sit up right but instantly leaned forwards a little.

'I'm going to have to get used to that.' Hermione thought to herself. He was longer then she anticipated and it shocked her to sit upright straight away. She leant forwards a little more and curved her back so only her nipples were grazing the planes his perfect chest. Hermione slowly slid herself up and down his length. Every now and then she would curve her hips around causing Draco to jump. She could feel herself coming nearer again so she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and nuzzled her face into his neck. She moved herself faster and faster until her orgasm had taken over and she couldn't move at all. Draco began to thrust to keep her going. Hermione threw her head back and let out a pleasure filled cry, continued to moan, and pant. As her breathing slowed Draco slowed. Hermione fell on top of Draco completely out of energy. Draco casually rolled her back over. Hermione's arms fell above her head again. Draco kept close and started pumping again. This time a little faster. Hermione suddenly wrapped her legs around Draco's waist causing both of them to gasp. Their bodies moved with each other faster and deeper. Hermione whispered into Draco's ear

"Come with me." She could feel herself peaking and her orgasms had been intense. As Hermione tightened her grip around Draco's waist, Draco could feel her warmth tighten around his cock for the 3rd time tonight. Hermione started panting faster and faster. The she let out a cry, followed by many moans. Draco suddenly exploded in her as he let out quiet moans himself. Draco kept the pace savouring been in her as Hermione's pleasure filled moment continued. Draco hugged her tightly as she finished. He rolled on to his side, his now flaccid cock still in her. He swept a lock of hair off her face. Hermione looked at him with a different sort of hunger and passion on her face. She smiled and her eyes filled with tears again.

"I love you." She said as she happily let the tears cascade down her face.  
"I love you to. So much." Draco replied. Her pulled her close and hugged her tight letting her tears fall on to his chest and his own tears fall into her hair.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked it! I wont be updating until after christmas (Stupid work been busy, but thats retail for ya!) But ill try and come back with something good! Please Review! Thanks to everyone who does and to those thinking about it i highly recommend you do, i always reply to your reviews as the others know, and it means a lot to me to know what you think of my fic! Thanks again and enjoy the holidays!!**


End file.
